True Love
by TwilightFanpires
Summary: Bella is a half-human/half-vampire who is for some reason being chased by a wolf when she runs into the Cullens. What happens if Edward can read Bella's mind and the Cullens ask Bella to join their family? Lemons. :D Bella x Edward
1. Wolf

_Wolf_

I was running at the speed of lighting. I was being chased, by a wolf. It was huge, quite literally bigger than a horse. It was black and it had it's lips curled back to expose his dagger like teeth. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like it when you call me Bella. I was born in 1965 on August the 3rd, which makes me 43 now. I have long, curly brown hair that goes all the way down my waist. I am five foot five, and I am very pale. I am half-human and half-vampire the reason for this is because my mother fell in love with a vampire and got pregnant. For her child to stay alive she payed the price with her life, the little monster chewed it's way out of her. The little monster is me, I killed my human, weak mother at birth and there is nothing I could do to bring her back. My father who is a vampire loved my mum, but he wasn't there to save her when I was killing her. My mum's name is Renee, she insisted that my vampire father went hunting, and he did as he was told. When he came back home he found me all bloody and laying next to the corpse of what used to be my mother, now it's just a load of bones and in her grave. Atleast she will be in heaven now, when I never will be. I am a souless monster who killed my own mother. It doesn't matter to me that I was just a baby, I killed her. Another thing having a vampire father is that vampires don't age, so because he is immortal so am I. I grew until I was seventeen and then stopped, I am frozen in the state of a seventeen year old. I can change, as I go through some routines that normal human females go through, so that doesn't make me hundred percent frozen.

I carried on running, passing through tree's as I did. That was my special ability, to run through walls, trees, cars, like a ghost but I can't run through living things, or what used to be living things as vampires don't exactly count as living things, I can run through anything except vampires, humans and animals, and anything else that breathes. The other thing about me is that I sleep and get tired and eat, not the usual vampire, that's because I got the sleeping habit from my mum, I also get tired, for instance running from that beats behind me is hurting my legs and I am going to pass out if I carry on running for another hour, yes an hour, that's how long this wolf thing has been chasing me and I am telling you my legs are killing me and my heart is just about to hop out of my chest and run off, that's another thing. I have a heartbeat but it beats faster than your average human and I am hot instead of being a cold vampire, my body temperature is just a few degrees hotter than a normal humans body temperature. Then there is the eating habit, I have to eat human food or vampire style, I am a vegeterian vampire, I don't feed on humans unlike my family. I lived with the Volturi family or more like coven, for a few years. Aro, the Volturi leader is like my uncle, their like the vampire royalty and they are very powerful. I hate eating vampire style, they hunt animals or humans, I've never bitten a human and I am not planning to bite one, it also took me one bite out of a deer to make me sick, it was raw, disgusting. So, I stick to human food.

My legs felt like they were burning, I kept on running as fast as I could. I then noticed I wasn't being chased anymore. My lungs were aching, that's another thing, I can hold my breath for quite a long time but I still need oxygen after an hour of holding my breath. I sniffed the air to check with my sense of smell if I could smell the wolf hiding but I couldn't, instead I smelt a sweet scent, it smelled amazing. I followed the smell and my legs were still aching, I passed right through a tree, I can control when I want to go through things otherwise it would get really annoying dropping right through a chair or a bed when I am trying to sit. I carried on walking towards the smell, gasping for air. My head started spining and I walked through another tree and then I saw a huge white house. The house started swaying and then I realised it was only me, my head was spinning, my lungs were aching and my legs were burning and I had a big tear in the back of my shirt where the big wolf had gotten it's paw to. The shirt had 4 lines scratched at the back of it, they went from the back of my neck all the way down my back. I tried reaching for a tree for support but then collapsed.

"Oh my!" I heard someone say and then I was unconcious.


	2. The Cullens

_The Cullens_

My eyes slowly opened and then closed again. I had a bright light in my face, I tried to blink it away but it was still there. I extended my hand upwards and felt it, it was a light bulb, right in my face. I pulled on it and it must have came out of the plug because it turned off and then I threw it against a wall. I heard a hiss and I shot right up and then I was pressing myself against a wall, not trying to go through it just pressing myself against it. I heard a growl escape my lips, it was automatic it just like a warning sign to whoever hissed at me. I then noticed them, there were seven. One was blonde and looked no older then eighteen, he was the one that hissed at me, he was also the closest. Then there was another blonde one who was standing behind the other blonde, he had a white lab coat on, next to the blonde was a big muscular boy or man, he looked younger then twenty aswell, he had brown short curly hair and he was crouching like the blonde nearest to me was. Next to the big one was a boy with reddish brown hair, he was muscular and good looking I had to admit. He then smiled at me and I hissed. What are you doing!? I asked myself. Behind the 'boys' were three women or girls, you choose. One was a tall blonde with hair going down to her waist, she looked at me like she was going to kill me, well they all did but oh well. Then there was a woman who looked over twenty and had a heart shaped face and looked sort of motherly, she had brown wavy hair going to her shoulders. Then next to her was a small pixie like girl, she had black spikey hair that was sticking out in all directions, she was so small.

I carried on looking at her and then the blonde one infront of me noticed where I was looking and growled at me. I went straight through the wall and fell on my back on the grass outside of the house.

"Crap." I said and got up. Were they experimenting on me or something. I looked at myself and I was wearing different clothes, it was a blood red, knee high dress with red high heels.

"What the fuck?" I screeched. They undressed me?!

They were all infront of me the next second.

"How did you do that?" The oldest looking blonde with a lab coat asked me.

"Do what? Did you touch me?" I asked and yelled the second part. The blonde who was standing infront of me growled and appeared infront of the other older looking blonde. Gosh this is confusing.

"We meant no harm, your shirt was ripped." The small pixie like girl said to me.

"Oh was it, I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically. "Well maybe you should tell your horse like dogs to not attack me next time." I yelled at her and the blonde infront of the oldest blonde jumped at me. I jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest, I was tought by the Volturi for christ sake, he doesn't stand a chance.

"Volturi?" The reddish brown haired boy asked, Oh right, his hair was bronze. Wait what?

"How the hell?" I asked and made a run for it. They were following me I could hear them. I switched on my passing-through-things mode and started running faster, going straight through the trees. Who ever they were, they aren't coming anywhere near me. I carried on running through the trees, I looked behind me to see if they were behind me but they weren't. I carried on running, out of nowhere a big wolf appeared a few metres infront of me. I screamed quickly and ran backwards going straight through the trees. I turned around and ran back to where the strangers were, killed by a wolf or abused by vampires. Umm.. neither?

"Hurry up!" I heard someone yell, it came from where the vampires were. I ran towards them, abused by vampires it is then. I knew they were vampires because I had met a few of our kind like them, I noticed they had golden eyes, it meant they didn't feed on humans. Oh well, not like what they fed on mattered right now. I ran again at the speed of lighting and then got a plan, I saw them but made myself run ever faster. I ran right past them and then carried on running, it was obvious they will be following me. It didn't matter even if I ran at top vampire speed I was capable of, I couldn't feel my feet touch the ground anymore, I was being carried.

"Put me down you jerk!" I screamed. I started kicking my legs, I couldn't see which one of the vampires picked me up, all I could see was his shirt. It was blue with white stripes, light blue. I realised he or maybe even she, but the person seemed to muscular so he. I realised the person carrying me wasn't letting go of me so I sighed and stopped kicking, instead I started counting the stripes on his shirt outloud.

"One.. two.. three.. four.. five...six... " I carried on counting until I reached twenty-three and then I was set on my feet.

"Twenty-three." I said when I was being put down. The person carrying me was the boy with the brown hair, he was huge. The bronze haired boy who was next to the big one chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay.. what do you want?" I demanded.

"We didn't want you to leave on a bad note about our family." Said the motherly looking vampire.

"Right.. so taking my clothes of and replacing them with this, " I poked the red dress I was wearing. " Is leaving it on a good note? and carrying me around like a toy is also a good note?" I asked a bit sarcastic.

"You don't like the dress?" The pixie like girl asked and done a cute upset face.I did like the dress, the face she done was really heart breaking only I didn't have a heart, I was a monster who killed her own mother. My teeth clenched together.

"No she likes it." The bronze haired boy replied to the pixie like girl. How does he know? He doesn't know anything! I scramed to myself in my head.

"I don't know, but I can try to understand." He replied in a soft tone.

"Who are you people?" I asked in a calmer tone.

"We're the Cullens. I am Carlisle." Replied the blonde with a lab coat on.

"And your like the group leader then?" It was obvious, everyone was surrounding him, he mus be the centre that holds them together.

"I like to think of it more as father." He said and smiled, I just raised my eyebrows for a quick half a second and nodded.

"This is Jasper." He motioned to the blonde who I had kicked into a tree I suppose because there was now a broken tree next to the house.

"This is Alice." He motioned to the little pixie like girl and she grinned at me, I smiled back.

"This is Rosalie." He pointed towards the tall blonde girl who was still giving me evils.

"This is my wife Esme." He said and took the hand of the woman next to him, the woman with the brown hair that went up to her shoulders. So if he was the 'father' then she must be the mother. I waved at her and she smiled back. Respect your elders rule, okay it didn't apply anymore as I might have already broken, the blonde dude is propably older then me and I kicked him into a tree.

"This is Emmett." He said and pointed at the boy with the brown curly hair.

"And this is Edward." He said pointing at the bronze haired boy. He looked left out, alone. His face fell a little when I though that. Oh well, his cute I might be able to help. He chuckled. How does he do that?! It's like his reading my thoughts. I stared at him with eyes wide.

"I can read minds." He approved my theory.

"Cool." I replied. He was like uncle Aro, only Aro could read all your thoughts or maybe that's what Edward does, read all my thoughts, wait shouldn't he need to touch me? Aro did.

"No, my ability is different from your 'uncle' I don't need to touch you to read yours thoughts, and I also don't get every thought you've ever had I can only read the thoughts your having right now." He answered my thoughts. The rest of his family caught up with our conversation.

"Edward you said the Volturi, and she seems to know about mind reading, does that mean she knows about them too?" Asked Carlisle.

"She lived with them." Edward answered. Okay, enough.

"Will you please stop poking around in my head!" I yelled at him. This was getting annoying.

"You lived with the Volturi?" Asked Emmett.

"What's it to you?" I asked and it started raining.

"Would you like to come in?" Asked the mother looking Esme.

"No thanks." I said, smiled, waved and then legegd it. I ran faster then I ever had before. I jumped into the sea, yes the sea. I swam as fast as I could, I needed t get away from the wolf and the freaky vampires especially the hot dude who reads minds. I swam and as soon as the fish saw me they swam away, I'm a predator and they could be my prey. I don't eat fish, luckily for them.

I ended up on a rocky sea side with a huge forest. A normal human wouldn't come here so I was safe to stay here and take a nap. I was exhausted, hungry and lonely. I missed my friends in Voltura, I missed my family. I couldn't feel myself anymore. I was falling asleep. I stared at the rocky beach in front of me, I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	3. Edward

_**Be warned:** some dirty scenes by the end..x I'm not an expert at typing lemons or whatever you call them so please don't be mean in reviews if it was that bad._

_Edward_

I woke up to find someones shimmering pale arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped and shot up and then growled. It was Edward.

"Sorry, you got hot so I thought I'll help out." He said and smiled. He had a point, it was hot and the sun was shining on us so we sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight. He was. Focus, he can read your mind. So I started translating the entire script from Romeo & Juliet in Japanese. He grinned at me.

"What do you want?" I asked and sat cross legged on the rocky gound.

"Like we said, we didn't want you to leave on a bad note." He said and smiled at me.

"I smiled didn't I before I left." I reminded him.

"Yes, but that's not what we meant." He said.

"That's not all is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said a bit confused.

"I mean, you wouldn't be chasing me unless you wanted something." I answered.

"My father wants to know a bit more about you, as you seem to be a human because of your heart rate and blood, but your also half human because of the speed and strength. He doesn't mean no harm, his just curious." He said and shrugged.

"Well you can tell him to butt out." I answered and laid down on the grounds. Edward was laying next to me. "Is there something else?" I asked.

"Will please come and meet my family?" He asked and looked at me through his long eye lashes, his golden eyes were hypnotizing.

"I already have." I answered feeling a little dazzled.

"Please.." He asked and his breath hit me, it was so sweet I didn't have time to think about the answer it just came out.

"Okay." I answered, again feeling a little dazzled. Edward got up and pulled me up with him. I was about to fall when Edward caught me.

"Right then." He said and smiled. He picked me up and ran on the waves.?

"Can you walk on water?" I asked.

"No, but I run so fast that I don't have time to fall in the sea." He answered and grinned.

"Aaahaa." I answered and nodded. He had a point, he ran faster then the normal vampire. I wouldn't stand a chance against him in a race. He chuckled.

"Will you please stop doing that? For me?" I asked.

"I can't just turn it off. My apologies." He said and smiled. "Can I ask you, how you got any family?"

"My only family is my biological dad, but his usually helping the Volturi out by dealing with the 'naughty' vampires." I said and done quotations in the air around the word 'naughty', my only family didn't have time for me and my other most loved family member is dead..because of me. I felt Edward press me tighter to his chest as I thought that.

He set me down infront of his house and then opened the door. I only made two steps and was nearly choked to death by the pixie Alice. She was hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath. Once Edward noticed me turning red he told Alice to let go. I breathed in the air.

"Geez Alice, are you trying to kill me?" I asked and grinned at her.

For the next two hours they asked me questions, like how old are you, how long was I with the Volturi, where is my mother. That brought back some bad memories but Jaspers special ability calmed me down. Jaspers ability was to control emotions and his wife Alice can see the future. I was right last time, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett with Jasper and Alice and Edward the odd one out. I also realised that Edward thought of me as his little sister, well with the short two hours I was with him and his family they all thought of me as their sister, Rosalie was a bit well a bit wiff. I don't know what to say about her, she just seemed angry at me for some reason, but Carlisle and Esme treated me like their daughter. It did come as a shock at first when they asked me this but they were building up to it.

"Would you like to live with us?" Carlisle asked me.

"What?!" Rosalie screeched and ran out of the door and pushed me on her way out.

"Umm.. I don't think she would be to happy about it." I answered using Rosalie as an excuse.

"She'll get over it." Said Alice and she disspeared.

"Umm.." I looked at where Alice had ran. She went upstairs.

"Please Bella, your already like a family member even if we haven't known you for that long, I know it sounds silly but your like a daughter." Okay.. that hurt. She might have meant it well but it reminded me of my mum, Jasper took control over my emotions but I welcomed it.

My mouth opened as I was planning to say something but I shut it.

"YES!" I heard Alice scream through the entire house.

"Umm.. okay?" Oh. Alice must have seen my answer no wonder she was so happy.

"Thank you." Esme clapped ehr hands in delight and then asked "I understood you eat human food not like us, is that correct?" She asked and smiled. I nodded, then Esme was gone.

"Oh, Oh." I said looking at Jasper and he just laughed. He apologized for jumping at me and I apologized for kicking him into a tree, we were alright now. The Cullens were now pretending to have finished school so there were no early mornings, well for me atleast, as vampires didn't sleep.

"What that smell?" I asked, it smelt like paint. Jasper shrugged and then surfed the t.v for something to watch, atleast it looked like he was looking for something to watch.

About an hour later Alice screamed my name.

"Bella!" She screamed so loudly I had to cover my ears.

"Yes Alice." I answered in a quiet and calm tone.

"Will you over here please?" She yelled. I got up and ran after her scent. It smeled like paint again. I opened the door and there was a room with purple walls, a wooden bed with white covers on them, a t.v infront of the bed. A huge window and a chair with a table next to it. There was a bookcase with some books and two doors in the room.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"What do you think of your room?" She asked and grinned. I just looked around again.

"You don't like it?" She asked clearly dissapointed.

"No, it's great. I was just expecting to stay on the sofa or something." I heard a few chuckles from downstairs.

"Don't be stupid!" She said and then pulled me down the stairs."We're going shopping!" She yelled in Esme direction.

"I'm cooking something for Bella to eat." Esme said and smiled.

"That can wait." She said and started dragging me towards the door. I looked around me for some help. I saw Edward looking at me.

"Help me." I mouthed, he chuckled.

Alice had been dragging me through every shop in her view. She bought me around fifty bags of clothes and shoes and then another twenty bags full of jewellary. We arrived home after seven hours of shopping. I was exhausted, she pulled me up the stairs and then pushed me on to the bed. She was buzzing around the room looking through the bags and then running in the walk-in-closet and hanging up the new clothes, and also filling in the drawers in the closet with the jewellary. Then she started unpacking the make-up, I didn't see the point in the make up as I never wore any. After she was done she left me in my room and actually allowed me to get some rest.

It's been two months with the Cullens now, everythings been great.

I woke up to find the curtains closed and on the table next to the bed the clock saying it's three in the afternoon. I got out of bed and looked around the closet, I found some skinny jeans a white tank top and black converse. I had a shower, brushed my teeth and walked out of my room.

I skipped down the stairs and walked in the kitchen, I was hungry. I saw a plate with two eggs and waffles on the table so I took it and ate whilest leaning against the kitchen counter. I then noticed it was awfully quiet.

"I know." Edward answered my thoughts, he was leaning against the counter next to me. I finished my last bite and washed the plate.

"Where did they go?" I asked and dried my wet hands.

"Hunting." He answered.

"And you didn't go?" I asked.

"I went yesterday." He said.

"Aah." I then nodded and walked to the living room, Edward followed. I sat down on the sofa and switched on the t.v, I switched channels and then slid down the sofa and leaned my head against the arm rest. I closed my eyes and I was asleep.

I woke up again in my bed. Only this time curtains open, it was dark outside. Also the clock on the table next to the bed now said eleven, fourty three pm. I pulled myself in a sitting position and then realised Edward was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hi." My voice sounded so I cleared my throat.

"Hi." I saw him smile at me in the dark.

I was now in my underwear, I wasn't even going to ask how..

"Are they home yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Edward answered.

"Kaii." I said and walked over to the window to look outside. "Well, you can see the stars atleast." I said and pointed up in the sky.

"Yeah." He agreed and chuckled.

I walked through the window and then put my hand back into the room through the window. I held out my palm and waited for Edward to take it. He took it and came out standing on the window ceil with me. That was another thing, I could give people the same ability when I touched them, for instance, touch them and they can pass through tree's but once I let them go they'll run straight into the trees. I started climbing up the wall to get to the roof. Edward followed again. I laid down on the roof and looked up at the starry night.

Edward laid next to me. A star then shot across the sky.

"Make a wish." Edward murmmured. I had a wish but it was grose, I mean Edward was like my brother. So I quickly started thinking of other things before Edward could pick up my thoughts.

"No wish?" He asked in a mock tone.

"No." I answered and smiled at him and then looked back at the stars. "Do you have one?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can't tell you." He said and chuckled nervously. I've been with the Cullens for two months now, so I knew Edward's weak spot, and that isn't what I meant by weak spot you dirty minded people.

"Please Edward, Pretty please?" I asked and done my puppy eyes. Edward seemed a bit dazzled but he still didn't change his mind.

"No." He said and looked at the stars. I rested myself on my elbows and looked at Edward. I moved my right leg and put my left leg on the other side of Edward's hip. I was basically on top of him but not touching him.

"Please Edward." I said looking into his eyes, my lips were so close to his I could almost feel his. My thoughts got a bit grose there, they just escaped. I imagined kissing Edward, he noticed and his eyes widened. He put his hand in my hair, I though he was going to pull me away from him by my hair, I wouldn't have minded but what he did I didn't expect. He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed. His right hand still in my hair, and his left hand going down my back, he reached my butt and left his hand there. He pulled me closer and I collapsed on his chest, we kissed and I didn't even noticed when we started slipping through the roof back into my room. _Stupid abilities_, I thought to myself. Only this time they sort of helped, we ended up in my bed.

He rolled over so now he was on top, his right hand moved from my hair, and instead it started slidding up my pyjama's top. He was halfway there when I pressed myself to him. He started moving his hand closer to my left breast and slid his hand under my bra. He played with my nipple and carried on kissing me. I was already in my pyjamas so I wouldn't have any problems with doing what I wanted to do. I started unbuttoning Edward's pants, he pulled his top off himself and helped me with his pants. His lips never left mine. He then put his head under my top and I felt his tongue at my left breast. He started licking my nipple and played around with the other one with his hand. I moaned and he chuckled. He started slidding out of my shirt and kissed my chest while coming out. He then leaned forward and kissed me again, Edward's hand was at my right hip, he was pulling down my pyjama shorts, I froze and opened my eyes. Edward froze too, I didn't know how to do this.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmmured and walked out of the room at vampire speed.

I sat up and stared at where he left.

* * *


	4. Difficulty

_Difficulty_

Me and Edward ignored each other after that. I had difficulty keeping my thoughts to myself, so Edward often dissapeared when I started remembering. It was annoying, I wasn't doing it on purpose, it just came out. I was sitting in the living room listening to my music player and reading a magazine. Edward sat on the sofa and I sat in the armchair. I finished reading one page and then turned to read the next page when I heard a huge _boom. _I looked up and then ran to the window, that's where the noise had come from. Emmett saw me and grinned.

"Come on Bella! Show us what you got." Emmett said and laughed, Jasper and Emmett were having a wrestling match.

"Not now." I replied and started walking back to the chair.

"What scared we'll be you up?" Emmett teased. That done it, I growled and jumped through the window and raced towards him.

"That's more like it." He said and laughed. I crouched down and as I got closer I got ready to jump. Emmett crouched down and smiled. I jumped over him turned around beat him to the ground, his head first in the mud.

"That's more like it." I repeated his words and laughed. Jasper laughed too. I looked up to see Edward looking at us from the living room window. I faked a cough and got up. It made me uncomfortable when Edward ignores me and then realises I exist. I blinked and Edward was gone.

"Re-match." Emmett demanded.

"Not right now." I said and went inside the house.

I was again listening to music and trying to block out my thoughts to make it easier for Edward. I have a very good memory. I was dancing around the kitchen when Esme told me their going hunting.

"Bella, were going hunting." Esme said. She still has no idea what me and Edward got up to the last time they went hunting. Edward was satying behind again, as his went hunting yesterday.

"Okay." I said and smiled. Esme smiled back and dissapeared with the rest of the family.

I skipped to the living room trying to think of what to do once I got to the living room. Edward was there reading a book. I shurgged and carried on skipping, I then started humming along with the music. Edward sighed and I guessed I was getting on his nerves. I stopped humming and turned off the music player. I put it on the table and ran for the door, us being together alone is not a good thing. Out of nowhere Edward appeared infront of me.

"I'm leaving already. _Sheesh_." I said and walked around him.

"Bella, I'm not annoyed with you." He said behind me.

"Glad to hear it." I said walked through the door. I heard a loud crash inside the house so I stepped backwards into the house. A vase was broken on the floor and Edward gone. He was having difficulty being around me, or maybe he just didn't want me here, that I was messing up his life.

I walked up the staircase and walked until I reached Edward rooms door. I stood there, if he wanted to see me he wouldn't have ran into his room. I turned around and walked to my room, I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's not you Bella. I just feel disgusted with myself for thinking that you would have wanted to .." He didn't finish, he was leaning against the side of the bed. Wait, he felt disgusted? When I was the one who started it, I was the one that made us drop into my bed not him. Great, now I'm disgusted with myself.

"Don't be." He said to me reading my thoughts.

"Would you have..." _Done it with me_. I finished my sentence in my head.

"If you hadn't stopped me." He shook his head with what I figured was disgust.

_I want you though, I just don't know how to. _I thought in my head as it was embarassing to say it outloud.

"I haven't ever done it either, so were even." He said. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his neck. _Well then_. I thought. He turned around and pushed me back down on the bed. He was pining my hands above my head and he was still kissing me. I kissed him back. He let go of my arms and started taking my top of, I shuddered as I felt his cold hands, he stopped kissing me. I pulled myself closer to him, I could live with being cold but I can't live without him. He started kissing me again, he removed my shirt and and then turned his attention to my pants. He started unbuttoning them and I started to unbutton his shirt. My pants were already off me and so was my shirt, Edward was topless but I frowned when I saw his pants which were securely on him locked with a belt. He laughed and took them off for me. He took of my bra and then reached for my underwear, he looked at me for approval and I nodded. He kissed my right breast and pulled of my underwear. I couldn't be bothered by removing Edward's underwear properly I ripped them of him and he looked at me a bit shocked.

"Oops?" I questioned, he chuckled.

"Bella, your not doing this just to make me feel better, please tell me your not." Edward begged.

"I'm doing this because I love you and I need you." I said and kissed him.

"I love you too." Edward whispered before going inside me. I was panting so hard it was embarassing, and we hadn't even started yet. What is this? Honestly. Edward chuckled at my conversation with myself. He pulled me closer to him and removed himself from me, then returned. My back arched back in response, I moaned. Edward kissed my neck. Edward carried on thrusting in and out of me. I moaned everytime he did.

It got a bit to much then and I bit into his shoulder. He shuddered slightly but didn't stop.

"Edward." I moaned again. Edward started thrusting faster. "Edward!" I screamed. The urge to scream was just impossible to hold back. He went faster. My legs felt like jelly, his hands massaged my breasts and he carried on kissing me. Edward thrusted in me again and he growled. I laughed and he said my name. "Bella." He started to thrust even faster. He needed me and I needed him. We rolled over and I was on top, I begun to go up and down on him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. I kissed his collar bone and went slightly faster. Edward pulled me closer to him and I collapsed on him, he then rolled us over again and began to push deeper into me. I scream his name "Edward!".

He started going even faster, it was the greatest pleasure ever. If I knew someone could give me this much pleasure I would have lost virginity long ago, but I was glad it was with Edward. When I though that Edward growled again. I closed my eyes and held Edward closer to me. He massaged my breasts again and whispered into my ear while thrusting.

"I love you." Was the first thing he said and he went in even more forcefully, I moaned not being able to say anything. "Bella, I love you." Again as I was about to reply he went in more forcefully, I screamed. "Your the only one." He then moaned. "I need you." He carried on whispering in my ear, he repeated that he loved me over fifty three times. I was happy, I moaned his name atleast twenty times. I'm pretty sure he was counting, I sometimes heard him say "twenty three." A few seconds later when he entered more forcefully again I would moan his name and I could hear him say "four." He then slowed down, I wasn't happy but it gave me time to breath, or not. Edward was slidding down under the covers, oh no.

"Edward... don't." I felt extremely embarassed about that.

"I love you." He whispered and dissapeared under the covers.

"Edw-." I began to say and screamed as I felt his tongue at my entrance. I screamed again, he moved his tongue around and everytime he did it made me scream. He appaeared again and kisseed me and entered me again. I shuddered, he hugged me tighter and kissed me.

I was getting tired and I was going to burst soon if we didn't stop, I didn't want to stop but I had to, also our family who has no idea about our little affair more like they don't know about us being in love, is going to be coming home. Edward must have scanned my thoughts, he rolled over and I was back on top, we didn't move, he was still inside me but I fell asleep like that. His arms around me, and both naked with me laying on his chest.

I woke up and realised I was still on Edward's chest. I hugged myself closer to him and Edward pulled me closer to him aswell. I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you." and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you too." Edward replied and kissed my lips. We lay there for a few minutes and then my body decided it had other plans, my stomach growled.

"Ugh." I said and Edward chuckled. I got out the bed and ran to the bathrom for a shower. I didn't have any clothes with me in the bathroom so I came out with a towel wrapped around me. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was missing. I shrugged and walked towards the closet when a Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck, my shoulder and then my arm. I turned around and kissed him, he pulled me so close to him a normal human would have been crushed with the force. I started feeling dizzy and he pulled away.

"Yesterday still hasn't worn off yet?" Edward asked and chuckled. I shook my head and blushed.

I walked to the closet and put on underwear and a button up shirt. I was about to look for trousers when Edward whispered in my ear.

"Leave the pants." He said and kissed my neck.

I sighed and skipped to the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah my so called Lemon failed, yeah yeah I know, like I said before.. not an expert anyways

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	5. Secrets

_Secrets_

I got was in my bedroom, again. Me and Edward got sort of carried away in the kitchen. I stumbled out of the bed and nearly fell into the wardrobe when I decided to go through it, Edward chuckled. I went to find some underwear. I came out of the closet and started looking for my skinny jeans that I had pulled of before.

"Have you seen my trousers?" I asked.

"No." Edward answered and grinned. _You.. _I grabbed his shirt of the ground and put it on then stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hmm.." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"It suits you." Edward answered and grinned.

Edward got of the bed and walked towards me. He kissed me and then I decided to play cat and mouse. I ran.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." He said and set off after me.

I ran up the wall and decided to hold on to the lamp. Edward looked up and saw me, he was about to climb the wall when I jumped away to the side of the window. Edward crouched and growled. I hopped of the window side and skipped around a few metres in front of me. He jumped and I didn't have enough time to run for it, he landed on top of me. He started kissing me.

"No fair," I mummbled in between the kisses. He chuckled and slid his hand up my shirt. He stopped in the middle of the shirt and his eyes popped wide open.

"Are you planning on telling the family now or later?" I understood what he meant, about me and Edward.

"Later." I said.

"C'mon then." He said and pulled me up with him.

"Their coming?" I whispered. Edward nodded and we ran up the stairs to our rooms. I quickly got dressed and got a book out and pretended to read it.

Alice came bursting through the doors and just started screaminng. I dropped the book and I covered my ears. What the?

"Alice!" I yeleld at her. She ignored me and carried on screaming. "Jasper!" I yelled and he must have calmed Alice down because she stopped screaming.

"Bella... Bella! My god Bella!" She screamed and then hugged me.

"Umm. what?" I asked,

"You know the Denali vampires?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah well they apparently are visiting us and maybe we can find you a partner." She said and smiled. I stood there with eyes popping out of my sockets. "I'll give you time to get over the excitement." She said and dissapeared. I just carried on staring, Jasper was looking at me, I turned to look at him and he smiled and walked off. I was in love though, with Edward. Is Alice planning on hitching him with someone else? Edward then stood in the doorway and nodded. _Great. _I dropped to the ground and stared at the ceiling.

"We should tell them." Edward whispered in my ear. _I know, but wouldn't Esme be dissapointed or Carlisle, we were meant to be like brother and sister, not a couple._

"They won't mind, they want what's best for us. We're not related so it wouldn't matter about the brother and sister thing." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my head towards him and he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and carried on kissing me.

"Love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I whispered back. I truly did, nothing anyone can say or do to change that, unless Edward doesn't want me, it would be heart breaking but if that's what he would want.

"I'll always want you." He said and kissed me again.

"Bella!" Esme called me from downstairs. I sighed and freed my self from Edward's arms. I got up and walked to the door.

"Yes mum." I answered. I was now allowed to call her mum, it was nice seeing her expression whenever I called her mum, she went all hyper.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as I walked down the stairs.

"No thanks, I ate." I answered and then turned for the living room and saw Emmett grinning at me.

"Oh, Oh." I said.

"Oh, Oh indeed." He said and grinned evily. "Re-match, you, me, back yard, now." Then he ran out to the backyard.

"Great." I said and jumped through the wall.

"Okay ready?" Emmett said and grinned at me once I was on the ground.

"Sure." I said and Emmett crouched, I leaned down and moved my leg and I twisted my ankle somehow. Emmett started running towards me.

"Emmett wait." I said a bit panicky as I couldn't move because my ankle hurt. I tried to move out of Emmett's way but I was about to drop when Emmett came crashing into me and I was thrown back into a tree. I hit my head against the tree, the tree broke and I fell to the ground. I had a huge headache, my ankle was killing me and my leg seemed in a weird position. I cried out in pain.

"What did you do?" I heard Edward shout at Emmett. "Are you okay? Bella?" He was kneeling down next to me but I couldn't respond, my head was spinning badly. Then I heard other voices but I was too confused to make anything out. I passed out. That was another thing, I can get hurt, not as easily as an average human but with the force of the attack Emmett had thrown me into a tree with, it was enough to injure me.

I opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked and I blinked trying to figure out where I was and why did my leg feel so heavy.

"Your in your room and you broke your leg, well not you but Emmett." He raised his voice as he said the last part.

"Don't, it wasn't his fault." I said and raised my head but fell back.

"It was his fault." Edward said.

"Just don't." I said. I raised myself on my elbows, I was about to drop back on the pillow when Edward caught me and put me in his lap.

"My leg looks huge." I said looking at my left plastered fat leg.

"It looks fine." Edward reassured me. "Hungry?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. In response my stomach growled. Edward chuckled and put me back on the bed and dissapeared.

Alice came in my room and sat at the end of the bed looking confused.

"What?" I asked. She seemed to be getting even more confused by the second.

"Umm... Bella." She started.

"Yes... Alice." I answered.

"Can I ask you something." She asked.

"Sure." I replied and smiled, she smiled back, she didn't look comfortable with what she was going to say.

"Are you.. umm.. Are you and.. err.. You know. Are you and Edward, you know!" She said and raised her voice on the last part 'you know'.

"Err what?" I said trying to find an excuse to slow her down as I didn't know if Edward wanted them to know.

"Are you and Edward together?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. "Edward already said but I want to know from you if it's true." Oh Edward already said, oh well then.

"It's true." I said and shrugged, my cheeks turned hot, I looked away. I started whistling to fill in the akward silence. I felt Alice's eyes on my face.

"You and Edward are getting married!?" She half screamed with excitement and shock. Wait what!? Who's getting married. If that's what Edward had said I'll go along with it, but he is so going to get it.

"Yeah." I half mummbled.

"Oh my god!" She screeched and hugged me and dissapeared.

Edward came in with a sheepish grin and I just glared at him.

"Since when are we getting married?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill her." Edward said under his breath. "Okay, Bella I was going to ask before Alice reached you but she's ruined it now." He said and then sighed. He pulled me off the bed and then kneeled on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know what your thinking." He said.

"Quite literally." I mummbled under my breath. Edward chuckled. "I promise to love you for the rest of my damned eternity, will you please marry me?" He said and looked up at me with a hopeful expression. _Do I even have a choice?_ I thought. Edward shook his head in a no. I laughed and said "Yes."

"Thank you." He slid the ring on the fourth finger on my left hand and then straightened himself out and kissed me, we fell on the bed and I screamed as my ankle started hurting. Edward pulled us off the bed and put my legs around his waist and walked through the door, whilest carrying me like a little child.

We walked into the living room everyone was smiling except Rosalie, no suprise there then and Emmett, okay a suprise there. Emmett wasn't smiling, I looked at Edward for an answer but he was glaring at Emmett, I elbowed him to stop and Edward looked at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Emmett said.

"Don't worry about it Emmett, I'm fine." I said and smiled. "When I can walk properly I want a re-match." I said and grinned at Emmett, Emmett grinned back.

"Over my pile of ashes." Edward hissed in my ear, I glared at Edward and he carried on looking at Emmett. I sighed.

"Okay.. so.." I began and Rosalie got out of her chair and ran past me pushing me sideways on the way. Edward growled at his sister and was about about to jump for her when I held on to his arm.

"Bella." Alice began in an angelic tone.

"Yeah Alice." I said and turned my attention from Edward to Alice.

"Can I..." Alice was disturbed from her speach when Edward growled. Alice glared at Edward and carried on. "Can I do your wedding." That suprised me, I shrank back in Edward's chest. Weddings was not something I wanted to talk about, not right now anyways.

"Alice." Edward growled again.

"Bella please, if you loved me then you would. Please." She done her puppy eyes on me.

"Fine." I said and looked at Edward, his been angry at atleast two family members because of me in the last two minutes.

"YaY!" Alice jumped in the air and pecked my cheek and was off.

"We're happy for you." Esme said and smiled. Carlisle and Jasper smiled at us and left. I turned to look at Edward.

"They don't seem th-." Edward kissed me before I could say anything else. Oh well, our secret was out now. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he set off to my room and placed me on the bed.

* * *

I need your help xx

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	6. Love

_Love_

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Morning." He said and kissed my lips

"Morning." I said and kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck and he started kissing me more enthussiasticaly. His hand slid down my hips but I slapped it off. He gave me an upset face.

"I need a shower." I said and pecked him on his lips and ran to the bathroom at vampire speed. I quickly got in the shower, washed my hair and my body and came out. I dried myself off and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was dressed sitting on the end of my bed. My bed looked tidy, not how I left it before running to the bathroom.

"I made it for you, I was the one that messed it up." _Not true_. I added in my head, Edward looked at me puzzled after reading my thoughts.

"I helped too." I said and then walked to the closet.

I got dressed in a white tank top and yellow shorts. I put on yellow slip on's and skipped out of the closet. Edward was leaning against the wall and grinning at me. I felt self concious then. _Shouldn't have worn these damn shorts, too short. _I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked. He walked towards me and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I've seen you naked already so there is no need to feel self concious. I just thought you looked sexy, and my god it's good to finally say it to you." He whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked and kissed the flesh showing because of his v-neck white shirt.

"You weren't the only one having trouble with your thoughts." He said and then kissed me passionately on my lips. _So I wasn't the only one having trouble with my dirty mind, but why did you keep running out of the room? _I asked him in my head.

"It was bad enough putting up with my useless imagination but your's very a bit more imaginative." He said and chuckled. My face turned hot. I did get a bit carried away with my thoughts but I tried my best to control them but it never quite worked. "Also with both our thoughts combined it got a bit hard for me." He said and chuckled again. "Hungry?" Edward asked. I nodded.

After I ate Edward let me violate his piano, I didn't even know what to play, I played one song and then drifted into another, it was all very mix and match. I sometimes got the note wrong and I would start poking even more random notes, Edward found it very amusing so he laughed a lot.

I then figured out what I was going to play, it was something Phill had played for me but it was actually made by my mother for me, she played for me when I was in her stomach. She was talented as Phil had said to me. I call him Phil as he might be my biological dad but I've always thought the one that cares for me the most is my real dad, okay Edward cares for me the most but I don't think of him as my dad, thank god. I think Carlisle as my real father. I played the tune my mother had made for me and then randomly started playing something else. What is it with me, mood swings or what. I played things from sad to cheerful, from classics to nursery rhymes, Edward laughed harder and harder everytime I messed up. I was playing chop sticks when I done another note wrong and then I started taking my anger out on the other notes. Edward started laughing again for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Something funny huh?" I asked and jumped at him, landing on top of him. He carried on laughing, hsi laughter was cut short when I pressed my lips to his. He started kissing me enthusiastically and rolled over so he was now on top. We we're basically making out on the floor when someone cleared their throat. It was Emmett, he was holding back his laugh. Edward's hand slid back out of my top, I hadn't noticed it there, I blushed.

"Anyone up for a fight?" Emmett asked looking at me. _Oh man, Emmett!_ I screamed at him in my head. Edward chuckled.

"I am." Edward said, I pulled up a sad face and Edward smiled at me. He kissed me on my lips and dissapeared.

I was listening to music and singing along with Daniel Merriweather, Stop me.

_Nothing's changed  
I still love you, oh, I still love you _

I was dancing around the living room, from someone's elses point of view I would have looked like a right retard. Oh well, I shurgged and carried on dancing around the room. I picked up a magazine and started flicking through the pages whilst singing with music and dancing around the place. Me and Edward told the family about us being together two weeks ago, and we also had a wedding in the next month or so. Everyone except me went hunting, Edward tried to persuade me into trying with animal blood again but I put my foot down and stuck to human food. Emmett always pulled faces when he saw me eating human food his facial expression were hillarious. I started spinning the three-sixty round and round and round and then stopped because I was getting dizzy. I started to feel sick so I ran with vampire speed to the bathroom and threw up. Thank god no one was home, they would have been all over the case and Emmett propably laughing the crap out of himself. I brushed my teeth and went to the living room, I still felt sick, but not dizzy. A sharp pain went across my stomach and I screamed. What the hell?.. I sat on the couch slowly, trying not to trigure any more pains. I then laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up with a pair of cold hands wrapped around me, I started getting used to the cold feeling of Edward's body and he seemed to be getting used to the unusual warth of mine. I pushed myself closer to him and put my hands on top of his. He kissed my neck.

"Morning love." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hello." I said and pressed myself even closer to him, Edward's arms tightened around me.

"You fell asleep on the couch?" He said and then trailed into a question.

"My stomach hurt and I didn't think I was going to make it upstairs." I admitted.

"Is your stomach okay now?" He asked sounding worried and started rubbing my stomach in circles.

"Fine." I said and Edward kissed my neck again. I lied, my stomach felt funny I was pretty postive I was going to run to the bathroom any second now but when Edward started rubbing my stomach the sick feeling stopped, I relaxed under his touch and he carried on kissing my neck and then my shoulder. I shivvered and Edward started pulling away. _No_. I screamed at him in my head and pushed my back against his chest. Edward chuckled and tightened his arms around me. He stopped rubbing my stomach and after a few minutes another shot of pain crossed the inside of my stomach. I kicked the covers off and ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet and Edward put his hand around my waist.

"Bella, what's the matter, are you okay?" He asked and helped me up. I shook my head and went to brush my teeth. "Are you okay?" Edward repeated his previous question. I held on to the sides of the sink to stop myself from falling over. I was feeling really dizzy.

"I'm not too sure." I said and Edward picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed me onto the bed and put the covers on top of me. Edward lay down next to me. I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, I didn't care if I was dieing of a disease, I had Edward with me. I noticed that it didn't hurt as much when Edward rubbed my stomach so I started circling my hand around my stomach. Edward replaced my hand with his, propably picking up my thoughts. I sighed and moved closer to him. Again, I fell asleep.

I woke up alone. I got up and took a shower, my stomach seemed fine now. I got dressed in a baggy top and small shorts, that's my definition of comfortable. I walked through the walls to reach the stairs. I skipped down the stairs and found a note on the table at the bottom of the stairs.

_Emmett was being a pain and wanted to play ball._

_When you wake up come to the clearing, if you want._

_Love you, Edward x_

If I wanted to? Is he nuts, ofcourse I wanted to, anywhere Edward was, I was too. He wasn't leaving me behind, except the ocassional hunting trips, but that was my fauly. I could go anytime I wanted to. I ran upstairs and got my jacket and then ran down the stairs to the door. I didn't see what exactly it was that I tripped on but sudenly I was falling face first down the stairs. I fell and rolled down the space and hit my head on every step on my way down. _Great. _I was falling down the stairs and I still had time for sarcasm. I stopped on the ground floor and screamed in pain. I placed my hands on my stomach, that was the place hurting the most right now. It felt like something was clawing at my insides but I hadn't hit my stomach anywhere, It was only my head, chest, arms and legs. I screamed extremely loudly again hurting my own ears then and I started seeing red and darkness, it was like a flash image and then I could see the stairs again. I screamed again and my head was throbbing, I couldn't feel myself anymore. My legs hurt, my stomach felt like it was being clawed at, my head was sour and my arms had purple lines across them, I guessed those were the marks I got from hitting on the corner of each step. My eyesight became blurry and then I passed out.

I didn't know what time it was but it was dark. I moved my leg and it was extremely painful, my shirt was soaked in red and the back of my head hurt like hell. I got up clenching my teeth together against the pain. I wobbled but steadied myself. My stomach growled, I just fell down the stairs and my stomach had plans for food. _Right_. I picked up my jacket and walked at human speed up the stairs to hang it up. I got a mop and bucket with hot water and washing up liquid in it and went down the stairs to clean up my mess, in other words my blood. It might be blood but vampires didn't find my blood as tempting as human blood. I could run around an army of new born vampires and they wouldn't atack me because I might smell nice but not edable. I mopped the flood and each bloody step and walked upstairs to get rid of the bloody water before Edward came home and freaked out. He will see the bruises but I'll try and cover them up. I was walking from the bathroom when the front door opened.

"Oh no." I whimpered. If Edward saw me in this state he was going to have a heart atack, I was ahving trouble looking at my legs and arms, I wondered what my face looked like. It felt swolen.

"We're home." Alice squeeked. "Bella?" Alice called out.

"Coming." I shouted, I was hiding behind a wall so she couldn't see me and neither could anyone else.

"Bella?" Edward called out.

"Give me a second." I was trying to think of a excuse of my looks, I might be half vampire but I still got hurt, my skin wasn't as indestructible as a humans. Okay, I got a plan, run past your family and beg god they won't have enough time to notice your bruises, okay.

I ran past them as fast as I could but something caught my arm.

"Oh shit." I whimpered again.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked I turned around to give him a pathetic smile.

"Did you fall down the stairs or something?" Emmett asked before laughing.

"Actually Emmett, yes I did." I answered and he stopped laughing.

"Oh." He said and looked at me.

"Your purple, quite literally." Rosalie said and grinned at me. Atleast she didn't seem to be over reacting or acting unusual. Edward just stared at me in shock and Emmett wasn't laughing which was unusual for him.

"There's nothing funny in that." Edward replied my thoughts. I pulled my arm free from his grip.

"I tripped while running down the stairs, yes Emmett you can laugh. I tripped and got a few bruises." I said but Emmett didn't laugh, was it really that bad.

"A few bruises? Have you seen yourself?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm of to have a shower." I waved and legged it.

I had a shower and then gasped when I saw my naked reflection in the mirror. I checked the shower and the water going down the drain was red, my arms were purple and I had a pretty big cut on my forehead but it was seeling itself shut. That was another thing, I might not have a bullet proof body but I heal myself, and fast. After a few minutes of looking at myself in the reflection the bruises started fading and the cut on my forehead was gone.

Edward came in the bathroom and I grabbed a towel and covered myself up. I still couldn't help it but to feel embarassed about my body around Edward. Edward sighed reading my head again and came closer. He unlocked my fingers from the towel and the towel fell to the ground. Edward's top was missing after I blinked. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I started opening the belt of his trousers, they fell to his ankles and he kicked them off. He wrapped my legs around his waist and we were then on my bed, or more like our bed now. He chuckled once again listening to my thoughts. His underwear was missing when I reached down to pull it off for him. He slowly entered me and I grabbed hold on his shoulders. My back arched as he pulled out and back in. No matter how many times we done it, it still felt like the first time. When will I ever get used to it.

"Never." Edward whispered in my ear and laughed. He started going faster and I moaned. I totally forgot about our family who were propably able to hear us. Edward answered my thoughts again. "Their minds are also busy to listen to us." He answered, that wasn't something I wanted to know, our family in the bedrooms next to ours doing the same thing we were. I shuddered at that and Edward pulled me closer and went faster. I moaned his name "Edward." Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my lips as he went in again he moaned himself. I laughed and a moan escaped my lips. Edward chuckled. We were just laughing at each other constantly.

I was wearing knickers and Edward's shirt and that was it. Edward was nearly dressed apart from his shirt, which was on me. I laughed and ran out of the room and then crashed into Emmett.

"Hold on there missy." Emmett said and laughed.

"Sorry Emmett." I said and grinned. Edward's arms wound around my waist.

"Don't give that back to him." Emmett said pointing at the Edward's shirt and chuckled, Edward hissed and Emmet was gone.

I turned around and kissed Edward.

"Get a room!" Jasper said behind us and I began pushing Edward back into our bedroom. I shut the door behind us and Edward pushed me against the door and started unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. He put his hand on my right breast and bent down to kiss my left one. He started pulling of the shirt and carried on kissing my left breast. I leaned back into the door and I raised my head to look at the ceiling. Edward bit my nipple and I growled, he chuckled and then he was gone. He was sitting on my bed with his shirt on.

"Cheat." I said and walked towards my closet.

"Love you too." Edward said and chuckled.

I wore a yellow summer dress that went a bit over my knee. I walked out the closet and Edward was standing in my way. I walked over to him and hugged him, he didn't hug me back and I was confused. Then his hand started sliping up my left leg. I hissed at him and walked off.

"Aw, common Bella. You can have the shirt back if you want." Edward said behind me and chuckled.

"Hmmph." I said and raised my head to the ceiling and carried on walking towards the stairs.

"Pretty please Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty please what?" I said and carried on walking. I felt his hand sliping up my dress again. I slapped it away. He cheated. _No can do. _I said mentally and walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

I heard Edward whimper like a puppy behind me and I laughed and turned around. Edward was grinning at me. I motioned my inder finger for him to come here, he didn't need telling twice. He was over to me in less then a second and he was literally eating my face off. His lips were everywhere and his hand started sliping up my dress again, I sighed and carried on kissing him. I was totally and utterly in love with Edward Cullen, and soon he was going to be my husband. I laughed evily when he let me breath. He chuckled picking out my thoughts again.

", I like the sound of it." He said and kissed me.

"So do I." I said while kissing him.

* * *

Oh, Oh. What's up with Bella's stomach pains? :P I know you lot aren't idiots so you'll figure it out :P Lmao Anyways

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	7. Surpise

_Suprise_

Edward was furious when I said I didn't want to make a big scene of the wedding, and the biggest thing that pissed him of when I said I didn't want to go on a honeymoon. He was about to yell at me that was ovious but I suddenly screamed and whatever he was planning to say changed.

"Bella, what is it?" He said worriedly, I didn't answer, I was clutching at my stomach which felt like someone was clawing at me again.

"Bella." He yelled and I screamed in pain. I put my head between my legs and held back the next scream. The rest of the family was in the room then. Carlisle kneeled down next to me and checked my pulse, which was as usual, the opposite of a normal human pulse.

"Bella where does it hurt?" He said and I kept clutching at my stomach, I squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from screaming. "Bella?"

"My s-." I started to say but I jumped forward from my sitting cross legged position to kneeling down like a dog and then I screamed and collapsed on the floor.

I had a funny dream. I saw myself from behind, I started walking towards myself and behind me Edward cleared his throat and I turned around to see him looking behind me. The only problem was that he didn't seem to even notice I was there. I turned around and saw myself holding a child in my arms. It was a beautiful boy with Edward's bronze hair and my brown eyes, he was smiling angelically showing his little square teeth. I then noticed he was smiling at me, he noticed me but myself in the dream didn't and neither did the Edward from my dream, the child noticed me. I couldn't help myself but to smile back at the child. Then it clicked together. I was usually dizzy and throwing up, I had noticed myself sleeping longer but I payed no attention to that fact, and I had, had sex. Yeah, with a vampire. _Funny_. You idiot! I screamed at myself, it's not funny, do you remember who _your_ parents are. Yes,a human and a vampire, so that isn't so funny. I'm pregnant!

I shot up in a sitting position with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I was on the table in Carlisle office, my family were looking reliefed but scared at the same time.

"Bella, love what happened?" Edward asked and I just stared at the wall infront of me.

"How do you feel Bella? What was wrong earlier?" Carlisle asked.

"I.. A.. B.. Pr.." I couldn't say anything that actually made sence. I couldn't say it but I could think it_. I think I'm pregnant Edward._ I said and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella?" Carlisle called my name. Edward gasped after hearing my little conclusion.

"Edward?" Alice called out to him. "Hello? Edward or Bella if you don't say anything in the next three seconds I am going to slaughter the pair of you." I didn't mind, maybe death would actually give me some piece from this akward and strange life I had.

"Umm.. Bella thinks she's aah.. pregnant." Edward finished the last word and then came over to hug me. I heard a few of them gasp but I didn't move I just stared at the wall.

"Bella, when was the last time you.." I cut him off by answering.

"Seventeen days ago." I answered. "Damn, that long and I hadn't noticed." I muttered under my breath.

"Umm, Bella. How long did it take until you were born?" Alice asked.

"Four months?" I answered a bit unsure. Creepy vampire stuff.

"We only have three months and a half to get ready? What are we waiting for?" I heard Rosalie half yell at us.

"That thing could kill her." Edward yelled at Rosalie. "We'll get it out of you Bella." Edward said to me.

_That thing?_ I asked in my mind. _That thing is our child Edward._ I screamed at him in my head.

"Your not searious?" Edward asked, he was shocked by my reply. "It could kill you!" He then yelled at me.

"Your going to keep it?" Alice asked calmly. I looked at her and wasn't too sure how to answer. Nod and get my head ripped of by Edward, or shake my head and get my throat ripped out by Rosalie and then kill myself. Rosalie seemed happy.

"It could kill me but it would make it quits, mum loses her life because of me and I lose mine because of my child." I said and shrugged and returned my eyes to the wall.

"Your not killing yourself for that monster." Edward yelled at me. Okay, that hurt.

"What monster Edward. I'm a monster, you don't seem to think that about me but that's what I am. I killed my mum, the same thing this child is going to propably do to me. Your calling it a monster for something it hasn't even done yet. But I've already done it, I killed her. I killed my own mother, she was loved by her husband but she literally commited suicide by keeping me. That makes me a monster too." I yelled back at him and jumped off the table.

"Your not a monster." Edward replied to me more calmly.

"Really Bella, your not, what your mum did was her choice and not your fault." Alice said.

"Yes, and this is my choice. Fine I don't really care, I am not killing someone else just to keep myself alive." I answered.

"You could get killed sweetheart." Esme said softly. I looked out of the window, I couldn't stand upsetting Esme but I wasn't going to kill this baby. I wasn't usually into kids but this was mine and Edward's child, I wasn't killing it.

"You'll kill yourself." Edward said to me.

"I am not weak. I am stronger than my human mum, I'm a half breed freak!" I shouted the last part.

"Your not strong enough to fight it." Edward said to me through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going to fight it." I answered.

"What are you planning to do with it then?" Edward asked.

_Do with it? I'm not going to kill it for one. I am going to live through this and I am going to prove to you that I am strong enough._

"Your doing this to prove us your strong enough to win a fight against a killer spawn, is that it then? You'll get yourself ripped open by a little bloodsucking mother killing bustard." He nearly yelled at me.

_Is that what you think of me Edward?_ I asked him in my head.

"Bella th-." I didn't hear him anymore. I ran through the window in to the forest and ran as fast and as far as I could. I wasn't excatly sure where I was going, I jumped in the sea and set off swimming at top speed. _Where?_ I thought to myself. _London! That's it. I have a penthouse right next to the Thames. _It could get sunny but I'll just stay away from the windows and won't come out. The house had been a present from Phil's friend.

I swam and then I saw the shore. The water was shallow enough for me to feel the ground. I put my feet to the ground and walked out of the water. I was dripping wet, my hair a right mess and my clothes dirty, _now how did that happen?_ I asked myself. I walked through the forest at a human pace. _Edward really didn't care, that's what he thinks of me. Maybe he doesn't think that of me but that's what I am. A blood sucking, mother killing monster. _I set of running and ended up in a huge field, I definatelly hadn't run or swam all the way from America to Britain, if I had I'd be exhausted, but whatever this place was I was going to stay here for a bit. In the middle of the field there was a little cottage, it didn't smell like humans, well it did a bit but it seemed to be vacant for a while now, by the smell anyways. I walked to the little cottage and pulled on the door handle to see if it was open, it wasn't. I didn't want to break the door and then I remembered. _Idiot_. I thought to myself and walked through the door. The place was tiny, about the size of my old bedroom, well old now as I didn't live in the Cullens house anymore. There was a tiny corner which was meant as the kitchen I guessed, there was a cooker and a tiny fridge. _So much for a posh London penthouse. _In the right corner of the little place was a single bed with covers and a pillow. There was a pocket sized t.v. on a table to the left of the room and a bookcase full of books. I walked over and looked at the titles. _Romeo & Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, _and some other books, the person who stayed here must have liked the classics. So did I for that matter. I grabbed _Pride and Prejudice_ and sat on the single bed and opened the book. It was quiet and I felt lonely. Alone. I thought to myself and then something seemed to scratch on my stomach. I screamed, it didn't hurt I was just taken by suprise. _Okay, so not completely alone._ I rubbed my stomach where mine and Edward's child was. "It'll be okay." I said to my stomach. I was just going to stay here till tomorow and then I'll try and get to London while I still can. It took my mother four months till birth, so if she was human and my dad's a vampire but I am a half breed with a child who's dad is a vampire that might make me a bit different. I might give birth sooner, or later. I opened the book and crossed my legs on the bed. I started reading.

* * *

**No more snow, sniff sniff. Back to school, but worry not, I'll keep updating :P YaY. LoL I enjoy writing this story more then I did with the last because my last one was a bit controlled [ I won't tell you how as it's long ] But this story is just my imagination running wild, quite literally, I didn't want Bella to leg it or find a cottage but then the last moment as I was writing I thought _Bella run_ and then instead of London I thought a cottage in America. It doesn't say it's still in America but it is. Anyways, I still have time to write another one or two more chapters, so I'll propably update again in the next hour.**

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	8. Country Life

_Country Life_

I never did make it to London. I had found the cottage and the land around it very plesant and calm. In London as I had very good hearing I would be living in a very loud place, with the night clubs and tourists in the city, twenty four seven, I would be able to hear _everything_, and I literally mean _everything. _I was starting to like this country life thing. I ran into a deer this morning and it stared at me in shock, I took a step back and the deer set of running, I didn't want to kill it, I already ate. Well drank. As I couldn't find any shops around and I didn't have any credit cards or anything else with me I had to hunt animals to keep myself alive, and the baby. Yes, not the best mother in the world, but if it meant putting up with raw meat and a small house to keep my baby, I would put up with it. I will find another cottage later, first I have to keep myself from starving. _I win the worst mother award. _I laughed at myself and ran around the tree's and also went through them. I sometimes ran into this stray dog, he always ran about the woods. He seemed hungry and I sometimes killed rabbits for him, he was also too afraid to atack any kind of animal so I had to help. I sometimes saw him running around the little cottage, he was almost like a guard dog. I did cry over Edward at times, I missed him badly but I didn't want to give up my baby. That was propably the only way to start to get Edward back. I stroked my stomach while crouching down and pushing myself at top speed to the beach. I liked hanging out there sometimes.

As the waves were about to touch my feet I jumped back and laughed. It was childish but it was sort of funny. I was basically teasing the waves, if you want me you have to catch me first. I kept on jumping backward from the waves and then jumped back and tripped over a rock. I fell to the ground and my baby kicked me. I screamed, that really hurt. I wasn't even showing that much, it's been a week since I left my family, it has also been three weeks of being pregnant. I had a tiny bump but nothing over the top, you wouldn't even tell I was pregnant. I started storking my stomach to calm the baby down. It seemed pretty clever and it responded aswell when I was hurt, we were two in one, quite literally. I got up slowly and started kicking the rock that I tripped over, into the water. The stray dog that I usually saw ran out of the forest and barked at me, not a vicious bark just like a 'Hey' bark. I waved at the dog, I should really call it something.

"How about I call you Leo?" I asked the dog and stroked it. The dog barked and I took that as an 'okay'.

"Cool." I said and ran into the forest towards the cottage. That was all of my family, me, my baby and a stray dog. I laughed.

I missed Alice and Esme too. I missed play fighting with Jasper and Emmett, not like if I stayed I would be play fighting with them anyway, anything that could hurt me was to be avoided. Even now I was a bit more careful when I tackled the wild forest animals and when I walked. I still had a few balance problems. I usually fed on deers and avoided mountain lions or wolfs, they had teeth too and they could bite me as I didn't have bullet proof skin. Danger, avoid. That's what I was usually chanting in my head to myself. I was also careful with my clothes but luckily there was a small cupboard with clothes, they were a women's, there were a few men's clothes too but those I didn't touch. The woman's clothes were a little big on me but nothing I couldn't fix. I was really running out of clothes and I hadn't had a proper shower in a few_. I am disgusting._ I thought to myself. I wondered how the previous tennant's had a bath, if they did at all. _Yuck_. I had seen a bucket with a sponge in it outside but I dread to think they actually washed outside with a bucket of god knows what kind of water without soup or shampoo.

_No wait_, I'm sure I had stuffed some money in my pockets. Not enough to buy a car or something just about two hundred dollars. I ran into the cottage and checked the skinny jeans and green top I was wearing before I legged it out of the house away from Edward. I shook my head and searched my pockets. I sure enough found money, but I had seven hundred dollars. Oh well, that will do. I thought to myself and stuffed the money in my back pocket. I ran into the forest looking for the nearest town.

I ended up in a pretty big city. I went inside a shopping centre and went to a take away bar. I ordered some human food as the raw animals were starting to get on my nerves. I ate and then went to a clothes shop. I bought two pairs of skinny jeans, a white jumper that revealed your shoulders and a white button up shirt. I also got a new pair of shoes, black _Converse_. It was late and I couldn't be bothered to run home so I checked into a hotel. I had a shower and got changed in some new underwear I had also bought. I got into bed and fell asleep.

I was back at the cottage and had another hundred dollars left. No need to spend everything at once, only I had spent nearly all of the money I had. I got a biscuit out of the cupboard and nibbled on it. I heard Leo paws coming closer to the house and I walked out of the house and smiled at the approaching dog. I started skipping through the middle of the field. It started smelling oddly sweet, I shrugged and carried on skipping. I heard Leo bark but ignored him and kept on skipping towards the forest. I heard Leo bark again, I sighed and ran to the beach. His barking did sometimes get annoying. I ran through the tree's and then walked to the side of the sea and again started jumping away from the approaching waves. I was jumping around like a child for propably hours. The baby kicked sometimes, but a lot more softly than his violent kicks when I got hurt. I heard Leo barking again.

"Leo shut up!" I screamed towards him. My baby kicked and it hurt this time, he hated when I raised my voice.

"Sorry baby." I said and stroked my stomach. It kicked again but more softly, in reponse I guessed. I raised my top to look at my stomach. It was a bit bigger then it was yesterday, you could possibly notice I was pregnant now. There was also a purple bruise on the side of my stomach, I carried on looking at it and it dissapeared. _Quick healer_. I thought and then chuckled. Leo barked again, more loudly this time. What was with him, was it mating season or something, he was never this loud.

"Leo will you please be quiet!" I screamed again, and the baby kicked harder. I clutched my stomach and dropped to the ground. I heard him barking again. "Please." I begged him, I knew didn't have good enough hearing so he propably wouldn't have even heard that. He barked again but half way through the bark he stopped. _HuH? _I got up, ignoring the pains in my stomach and ran towards the cottage where I heard Leo's barking.

I ran into the field and saw a bloddy Leo. He was red all over. I ran to him and kneeled down.

"What the .." I began. _Who did this? _His barking might have been annoying but I didn't want him dead. I looked at his neck and it had bite marks on it, the rest of his body seemed crushed. I examined the bite marks and gasped. There was someone here. Those were vampire bite marks. I gasped and jumped up on my legs and then crouched down and growled as loudly as possible. My baby kicked again but I couldn't let my guard down. They kill my dog, then what. _Me? _Then I saw them, I couldn't see them properly as they were still hidded by the tree's of the forest. There were four of them. I gasped and my eyes nearly popped out of my eyes. I might have been with the Volturi but how could I fight four of them.

"Bloody hell!" I screeched and ran away as fast as I could from the four intruders. I ran, pushing myself to go faster. My stomach must have been black and blue by now but I couldn't stop running. _Stop and your screwed._ I thought to myself and ran faster. I wasn't on my run-through-things mode, so my foot tripped over something and I fell hitting my head on a rock.

* * *

I'm sorry for not having longer chapters but it's really a challenge to not update as soon as I write the first sentence. I like writing this story as I mentioned before, so I have this urge to update ASAP.

I'm also sorry for my spelling mistakes.

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	9. What the Hell

_What the hell?_

I became concious, I then realised I was under covers and in my underwear. The reason I knew that was because I felt the skin on my legs touching and someone's else cold skin wrapped around my waist. _Wait what? _I kicked the covers and jumped off the bed and growled at who ever had their filthy hands around me. I realised it was Edward.

"What the hell?" I managed to get out of my mouth. I looked down at myself and I was right, I was in my underwear, but this lingerie didn't belond to me. "What the hell?" I screeched again. I looked at Edward for some answers.

"Sorry, Alice." Edward replied calmly. Why was he so calm, I legged it from him for christ sake, didn't he care at all? "No, I don't care." Edward answered and smiled at me. He got off the bed and walked around the bed towards me. "We've been looking for you ever since you made a runner. I nearly had a heart atack when I found your head bashed open on the forest floor." He said and smiled at me again, he stopped walking towards me and leaned against the wall. _What head? _I felt my head around for anything. _No, nothing. _

"You've healed." He answered and smiled at me. I nodded. Then it struck me like lighting.

"You killed my dog?" I screeched again. My stomach responded, but I ignored it.

"He didn't stop barking." He answered.

"So you decided to kill him?" I asked in a angry tone.

"You were hurting yourself by screaming at that mutt." He answered again.

"What's it matter to you? You don't even want me here." I snapped at him and started scanning for something to put on before legging it again. It's true though, as long as I was carrying that _monster _I wasn't wanted. I found a pair shorts of the chair and hopped in them all in less then a second. I turned around to face Edward again and he was standing right infront of me, less than three inches away from me.

"You think I don't want you here?" Edward asked, he sounded shocked and angry. _HuH?_

"As long as I'm with that," I said pointing at my stomach. "I'm not wanted here, it's pretty clear." I walked around him and ran into the closet, my stuff was still like it was. Well atleast they weren't that quick to throw my stuff out aswell. I went to a draw and pulle out some random green button up shirt. I buttoned it up as I walked out of the closet. Edward didn't say anything, so I guessed I was right about the unwelcome thing. I turned for the window and ran towards, I got ready to go through it but Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me off the ground.

"I was thinking." Edward said to me and carried on. " If you two are a package deal then I guess I'll have to put up with it to keep you here, but if that thing hurts you, I swear to god.." Edward was furious, he closed his eyes and squeezed me tighter to him. " I love you." Edward whispered to me in my ear. My heart started racing, well not that unwanted then. I couldn't breath, I didn't need to but it felt uncomfortable. Edward released me and my feet touched the ground. Then his lips met mine and he started kissing me. He pulled my legs up to his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked over to my bed and then we both fell on the bed, he was on top of me and didn't stop kissing me.

Alice ran in the room and screamed "Bella!". Edward growled and carried on kissing me, I laughed in-between the kiss. "Bella!" Alice screamed again.

"Go away." Edward growled at her again and then kissed me again. Alice either didn't notice that we were having a moment or she just didn't want to notice. Edward chuckled and nodded, he pulled himself off the bed and pulled me up at the same time. Alice ran over to me and hugged me extremely tightly, the rest of the family came in and smiled at me. I smiled back and tried to free myself from Alice's grip to breath, she wasn't having it, she locked her arms around me tighter. I sighed and just hugged her back.

"I'm going to kill you." She yelled in my ear and let go. Edward growled and then I fell to the ground and screamed. This was going to be difficult, the kid liked peace and quiet and with this family peace and quiet was something it wasn't going to get. Edward quickly chuckled reading my thoughts and I pulled myself up again. Alice just looked at me with her mouth in a little 'o'.

"It doesn't like loud." I said and poked my stomach. It kicked it return, I winced. I also realized I was bigger then I was yesterday. I sighed.

"What do you mean it doesn't liek loud?" Alice asked confused.

"It kicks everytime I shout or someone else does." I said and shrugged. Then a second later my eyes went black and I couldn't see. I could hear something like a _'sloosh'_ and _'squish' _but it was dark. I couldn't see anything, just hear it. "_Bella?" _I heard Edward's voice. Instead of opening my eye's like I had just passed out and woke up, they went from black and seeing nothing to seeing the scenery again, my eyes were already open, my eyes just went blank. It was like I was seeing a vision.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I answered and stared at my family who looked confused. I shook my head. "Must be going mad or something."

"Sorry about the dog." I heard Jasper say quietly.

"Atleast someone apologized." I muttered under my breath.

"It was hurting y-" I glared at Edward and he stopped talking. _Say it and I'll bite you._ I threatened him with my thoughts.

"Sorry." I heard Emmett say. I shrugged.

"Whatever stupid mutt anyway." I said trying to hide my hurt. He was there atleast, like a friend who just seemed to get in the way of my nutcase of a boyfriend. Wait..

"Fioncee." Edward whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. I saw Esme smiling, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"I'll get you something." Rosalie said and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said and Rosalie vanished. "Umm..." I started and finished in my head. _Shower_. Edward nodded and I went in the bathroom. I had a shower and I seemed to be in there for hours, I wasn't, I was in there for about twenty minutes. I checked the clock on the wall.

I walked out in a towel and walked to the closet. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed grinning at me. _Ugh_..

"Missed you." I heard him whisper when I walked in the closet. I took out a blue summer dress, it had a v-neck sort of thing and it stopped at just about my knees. I pulled on some blue high-heels. I nearly tripped when I tried to put the second one on, I grabbed the side of the draws for support. I sighed and walked out. Edward had his hands open as an invitation for me to come. I walked over to him and sat in his lap, he wrapped his arms around and kissed my hair.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you more." I said and smiled.

"Not possible." He said but before I could answer back he was kissing me.

Someone knocked and Edward stopped kissing me. "Come in." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back. Rosalie came in and put a bowl of soup in my hands.

"Thanks." I said and smiled at her.

"Your welcome." She said and grinned at me before walking out.

I skipped down the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Lalalalaaa.." I said randomly. I opened the fridge and got out lemon ice cream. I got a spoon and walked to the living room.

"Raiding the fridge again Bella." Emmett said before laughing.

"Yeah." I answered and didn't take no offence in his joke. Emmett stopped laughing.

I sat down and pulled my legs on the sofa. Some kind of football game was on the t.v.

"Emmett change the channel please." I asked nicely.

"If you can get the remote of me." Emmett said and chuckled. That wasn't going to be possible, he would propably crush me and hurt the baby, I decided to do something a bit safer. I growled as loudly as I could and Emmett stopped chuckling. I revealed my teeth by pulling my lips back and Emmett threw the remote to me.

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him angelically, before catching the remote. I switched the channel and ended up on some random t.v. channel watching Charmed. _Right, oh well. _I thought and shrugged.

"Damn, stupid mood swings." Emmett muttered under his breath. "How does he get on with her." Emmett said under his breat again. I heard Edward chuckle and he walked in the living room and sat down next to me and put my feet in his lap.

"Scared are we?" Edward asked Emmett and chuckled again. I smiled and watched the t.v.

"No." Emmett said and looked away. Edward chuckled again. The baby had gotten used to the shouting or loudness so he didn't kick as hard. I had always imagined the child to be a boy so I called it a he. I still have trouble with the names. I hadn't figured any out.

"Kevin." Edward said out of nowhere.

"Kevin?" I asked a bit suprised. Edward shrugged. I laughed.

"If you like." I said and laughed again.

"Oh common poor kid, can't you think of anything a bit more creative." Emmett whined.

"Edward." I said and Edward looked at me. "I mean as in let's call him Edward." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I said a bit more creative." Emmett whined again. I turned my head to look at Emmett and growled, Emmett seemed to shrink in his seat. I keep having these emotional out bursts, or mood swings you could say. Edward laughed again.

"What if it's a girl?" Rosalie said popping on the end of the sofa out of thin air.

"I was thinking about that." I said.

"And?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought Carmen?" I said a bit uncertain.

"Carmen?" Rosalie asked.

"I was trying to fit Edward's name in with someone else's but it wouldn't go, so I tried Carlisle being Edward's dad and all but it was hard to fit anything else in aswell so I thought i'll use the first three letters and thought Carmen." I said and shrugged. "No?" I asked looking at Edward.

"It's fine." He said and pecked me on the lips.

"How about Elizabeth?" Rosalie asked. "It was Edward mums name." Rosalie said.

"Yeah?" I asked Edward.

"We have plenty of time." Edward said and pecked me on my lips again.

"Get a room." I heard Emmett say. I couldn't even think of a come back for that Edward had me in his arms and was running up the stairs. He laid me on the bed and was kneelig on top of me, he kissed my neck and went on kissing lower. I hissed and he chuckled. His hand started sliding up my top and I was going to slap it away but it stopped on my stomach and he started rubbing it in a circle. Edward then laid down next to me and I turned around so he was facing my back and snuggled into his chest. He put his hand around my waist and started rubbing my stomach again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for it being short again.x

Sorry for having spelling mistakes.x

Sorry this is the last update FOR TODAY.x Check back tomorow.x


	10. Baby

_Baby_

I woke up and yawned. I rolled over and Edward wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes and touched my stomach, it was huge. I groaned and Edward was next to me in less then a second.

"Morning Love." Edward said and started kissing me. My stomach kicked and hit my head against Edward's forehead. Edward started rubbing my stomach to calm the baby down.

"I'm huge." I said to Edward and frowned.

"It's only natural." Edward said and smiled at me, he was sitting next to me. He carried on rubbing my stomach and the bay stopped kicking. I sighed and turned around to face the window. I looked at the window where I had took Edward's hand and took him out on the window ceil with me and then climbed up the roof, that's where it all started. Edward chuckled.

"Good times." I said and chuckled with him.

"You don't think this is a good time?" He asked. The question was confusing but I understood it.

"I'm hideous and fat." I said and looked at my skinny arms, I had been loosing weight for some reason when becoming pregnant. Well loosing weight everywhere but my stomach, my stomach seems to be getting bigger every day.

"Your not hideous, your the most beautiful creature on earth." I rolled my eyes. "Your not fat your pregnant, and anyways, you will propably go back to normal after birth." He said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. Then again it smelt like paint.

"What is that?" I asked and put my arms to my sides and started getting out of bed. I got of the bed and looke down, I was about 7 weeks pregnant and I was huge, but if you looks on the bright side my breasts got bigger. Edward laughed, I blushed feeling embarassed that he just heard my thoughts. His arms wrapped around me.

"Their great." He said and laughed again. I blushed more deeply. I remembered the paint smell and walked to the door, I started wobbling and was about to fall into the door but then walked through it. The door opened behind me and Edward was standing there frowning. I shrugged and followed the paint smell. I ended up at the room just next to my room. I put my hand on the door handle.

"Don't you dare!" Alice yelled and growled from inside the room. I removed my hand from the handle and frowned.

"Hold on Bella. Alice is a bit over excited about this, she doesn't want you to see until it's finished." Jasper said. He was standing right next to me, smiling.

"Aha." I said and nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again and he leaned his head on my left shoulder. "Umm." I said and raised an eyebrow when I heard a crash from inside. Jasper looked slightly panicked but Edward chuckled. Jasper calmed down after hearing Edward's chuckle.

"Come in now." I heard Alice say much more cheerfully then the half growl before. I sighed and reached for the door handle. I was wearing my yellow silk pyjama shorts and Edward's shirt. I didn't get a chance to remove it last night, I was exhausted. Edward had been chasing me around the whole house to have it back.

"Are you sure this time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just open the damn door Bella." Alice said from behind the door annoyed. I laughed.

"I'll wait. I need a shower." I said and started to walk towards mine and Edward's room. Edward chuckled and Jasper was grinning at me.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice yelled and I could feel my legs anymore, I gasped.

"Careful Alice." I heard Edward say. My legs touched the ground again and I was inside the room now. I turned around and gasped. There was a white crib with yellow blankets and a teddy in it. The whole room itself was decorated in yellow, there was yellow bear and a white leather arm chair. Why Yellow?

"Girl I take it?" I said and turned to Alice. She shrugged and I chuckled.

"So much for a boy." I said and chuckled again. "Thank you Alice." I said and hugged her, my stomach kicked and I clenched my teeth together.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked and hugged me.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth, that hurt.

"Carlisle!" Alice called.

"It's fine really." I said to Alice and Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"What's the matter Bella?" Carlisle asked and came over to me and touched my stomach.

"She just kicked." I said and rubbed my stomach. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and smiled at the entire family. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme had came into the room. "I'll err.." I said and pointed to the doorway. I walked through the doors to my bedroom. I got new clothes and went to have a shower.

I walked down the stairs with my hand on my stomach, the baby kept up a beat of kicks every three seconds. I heard someone sigh behind me. I turned around, I was on the ground floor now. It was Edward he was sitting on the stairs with his head on his knees.

"What's up?" I asked and smiled at him. The baby kicked again, I rubbed my left side of the stomach. Edward sighed again. "What?" I asked again.

"She's hurting you." He said and frowned.

"Nothing I can't manage." I answered and grinned at him.

"Bella-." Edward said but I cut him off.

"I'm hungry." I said and blew him and kiss and skipped to the kitchen. That was a conversation I could afford to skip. I opened the fridge and got out lemon ice cream. I've never actually liked it that much but ever since I got pregnant it's been a sort of craving. I got a spoon and then started to eat. I leaned against the island and stared at the wall infront of me. So it's a girl, how about Elizabeth, would Edward mind? If so, then possibly Carmen, it really depends on Edward, whatever he prefers.

"I like Carmen." He said, he was leaning against the island next to me.

"You don't like Elizabeth?"I asked a bit confused, it was his mothers name.

"I like Elizabeth, but how about something different. You don't have to name our daughter after my mother." He said and put his hand around my waist. I like the way he said our daughter.

"I don't have to, but I want to." I answer him and leaned my head against his chest. My stomach turned and I freed myself from his arms and ran to the bathroom. I threw up.

"Ugh." I groaned and started getting up, Edward helped me up, I hadn't seen him there. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth twice. "Odd pregnancy, I really do think I should have started throwing up earlier." I wasn't an expert but the only pregnancy symptoms I really was intrested in were the one's my mother had had, so I honestly don't have any idea of how normal pregnancies go as I wouldn't have had a normal pregnancy anyways. Not that I ever even thought about becoming pregnant, I didn't even know it was possible, but it was a possibility, thanks to my human mother, the doubts were placed there because my father wasn't exactly human. I also had never thought about getting pregnant as I never thought I would get a boyfriend, let alone husband. I rolled my eyes. _Well look where you are now. _I thought to myself. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it but to hear the last few parts. Did you honestly think you were going to get away with an eternity of being single?" Edward asked in a mock tone. I nodded and he chuckled again. "You wish." He said and picked me up slowly and carried me to our bed. He put me under the covers and I kicked the off.

"I'm going to boil." I said when he started pulling them back over me.

"You have to keep the baby warm." He knew my weak spot, anything for the well fare of my baby and I'll do it. Edward smiled and me crookedly and I rolled my eyes. Edward laid down next to me and put his arm around me. I put my head inside his shirt and he shivered, propably from the warmth of me, I guess he still hadn't got used to it.

"Sorry." I mummbled and staretd pulling my head out. He pulled me closer to him, it was impossible to move anywhere.

"It's fine." He said and kissed my hair. This was a time I would have jumped at him but I couldn't, I'll have to wait until the baby is born. _Well that sucks. _I thought to myself. Edward laughed and pulled my chin up and kissed me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him and we kissed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me closer to him, he was kissing me more eagerly, he was needy. He laughed in the kiss and pulled me closer. I gasped when my stomach kicked, that one really hurt.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward mummbled and hid his face under a pillow.

"It's alright." I said to him and stroked my stomach.

"It's not alright." Edward almost growled at me. I frowned.

"It is alright, why won't you ever listen to me?" I asked.

"Bella, your hurting because of me." He said with his face still under the pillow.

"Will you just stop Edward, you being moody isn't helping anyone." I yelled at him.

"It's hurting you." Edward shot up and yelled at me. My daughter kicked me and I put my hand on the spot she just kicked and screamed. That was extremely painful, her kicks seemed to be getting more and more painful by the day. I hugged my knees to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said and moved next to me and started rubbing my stomach. I rested my head against my knees and took deep breaths.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked, appearing out of nowhere as usual.

"It's my fault." Edward said, he sounded extremely upset.

"It's not." I said and put my hand over his, which was on my stomach on the spot where our daughter had kicked.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear and hugged me closer to him. I saw the door shut, I looked around and Carlisle wasn't there anymore. I leaned against Edward shoulder and kissed his neck.

"It'll be okay." I said to him. He pulled me even closer and pulled the covers around me to keep me warm. We sat there for a few minutes.

"What did you say?" Edward asked. That was weird.

"I didn't say anything." I said confused. Edward put his finger to my lips and then gasped. He pushed me further down his legs and put his head next to my stomach. "What?" I asked feeling left out. Then my eyes went blank, I saw black and I heard the slooshing again. My eyes became focused again.

"What was that?" Edward asked with his ear and hand still on my stomach.

"I don't know." I answered. Edward laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"The baby." Edward answered. HuH? Oh my gosh!

"You can hear her?" I yelled at him. My daughter kicked me from inside.

"Shh, you scared her." He said and stroked my stomach.

"Sorry baby." I said to my stomach and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. He turned his head and smiled at me. I smiled back, he pulled my shirt up a bit and kissed by bare stomach. I laughed and Edward kissed my stomach again, I felt a tiny nudge in my stomach.

"She said she loves you." Edward said, he said that like it was a normal thing. Edward chuckled after reading my thoughts I guessed.

"Love you too baby." I said towards my stomach. "And I love you too." I said and looked at Edward. He grinned back at me and pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. His hands went on my stomach and he carried on kissing me. Our daughter nudged me from inside again and we both laughed. He must have felt that as his hands were on the spot where she nudged.

"Soon." I said to my stomach and kissed Edward again.

* * *

**Hey sorry didn't update sooner I wasn't at home on the weekend. Also I propably won't update much this week either, personal reasons. Can't say. Anyways, enjoy I guess.**


	11. Colder

_Hey, sorry didn't update for so long. I have a good reason but I won't share as it's personal. Hope you like it, by the way, gee thanks for flaming my work or w.e you call it. I know it's like just a tip for some people but what ever, my work I do what I want. I know I'm being cheeky but really, don't need tips unless I ask for them. Anyways.. Oh, Oh, what happens with Bella and Edward. Read._

_Sorry some bits are a bit gruesome. I suppose gruesome could be used to describe some parts. Anyways, Read + Review = Thanks._

_

* * *

_

Colder

"I'm gonna go out." I said to Edward, I had my hand on the door handle already.

"May I ask where?" He asked.

"Just out, hunting." I answered and smiled. I decided to give the animal blood diet a go.

"I'll come with you." He said and stepped towards me.

"No!" Emmett roared and ran into the room then grabbed Edward's arm. "You owe me a wrestling match buddy."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'll be fine." I said and then remember. _Right. _I walked through the door, I didn't need to use a handle. Stupuid _memory. _I heard Edward chuckle. I set off running, I was quite far from the house and I could hear animals heart beats go faster when I passed them, they were frightened. I stopped running and just walked, I didn't feel liek hunting right now. I decided to walk around the forest. I saw different types of flowers, I saw birds and as soon as they saw me they flew away. The animals dissapeared as soon as they saw, instincts. I sighed and carried on walking. I smelt a weird smell, I walked towards it, being the curious type. It was disgusting, but nothing I had ever smelt before. My instincts were telling me to turn around and run home but my curiousity got the best of me. I walked to the smell, I took another deep breath, it was absolutely disgusting. The stink got worse with every step, I took another step and I heard a branch breaking, like someone had just stepped on it and it had snapped. I looked around but saw no one, I walked at a normal pace and carried on breathing in the disgusting scent. It smelt like a wet dog, it was absolutely revolting, even a wet dog couldn't compare to this. I took another breath and I saw a huge wolf staring right at me. My eyes popped wide, and my breathing quickened. _What have you done? Your going to get killed! _I growled at the approaching animal, _since when do they get so big?_ I put my hand over my stomach and the animals eyes went wide, I didn't have a clue why. It growled and ran towards me at great speed, it was faster than a normal wolf. The wolf ran straight into my chest and I went flying backwards. I didn't have enough time to react, I was literally flying backwards in the air. I hit a tree, then there was a huge pain in my stomach. I looked down and I had a huge tree branch sticking through the middle of my stomach, exactly where...

"NO!" I screamed extremely loudly. "NO!" I screamed again, I was screaming so loudly it hurt my own ears. I soon wasn't screaming that loudly anymore. "No." I half choked out. I had blood running out of my mouth. I kept spitting it out, the huge wolf the hit the tree and I heard a crack. The branch I was stuck on was broken and I was sliding down it, leaving a trail of blood on the branch. I dropped to the floor and I couldn't see anything, I couldn't say anything. My eye's seemed like they were covered by something black, I still had blood running out of my mouth. I heard the wolf yelp and then someone growled. I hoped it another wolf, finish me off quickly. It's not like I'm going to survive this one, blood everywhere, my baby hurt or .. My baby. I passed out.

"Wake up. Wake up love. Please wake up. I love you. Wake up." I heard someone whispering to me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even think. "Wake up. For me. Please. Wake up, please. I love you. Please. Bella wake up." He carried on whispering to me. My stomach was soar, I also felt itchy. I moved my hand to scratch my stomach but it never met the skin of my stomach. My hand seemed to go inside my stomach, I opened my eyes and realised my hand _was_ inside my empty stomach. I pulled my hand out and it was bloody. I screamed. _She's dead. That mutt killed her._ I screamed again and started crying. My baby is dead because of that beast.

"Bella, I know, I'm sorry. I should have came with you." He said and hugged me. I carried on crying. _Our baby was dead because of me._ "It's not your fault, Bella." He said to me and pulled me closer while I carried on crying.

"Ofcourse it's not her fault. It's our fault, we should have told her about those beast." Alice yelled. _HuH?_

"We made a treaty with the wolves, that we will never step on their land. As their the protectors of Forks and their land. It would have come to a fight between us if we had not make an agreement. One of the points in the agreement was not to step on their land, that none of the Cullens were. I'm sorry." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my head. I carried on crying. _Dead. I murdered her._

"You didn't, it's alright." He whispered and hugged me closer to him. The rest of the family left to give us some private. I cried in his shirt while my stomach healed itself closed. I put my hand over my now healed and empty shirt and I started crying even more. Edward kept rubbing my back and kept telling it was okay. How was it okay? Our baby just got murdered, part my fault and part wolf.

"It's not your fault." Edward said.

"Then who's fault is it?" I screamed at him and ran through the window to get some fresh air. I ran to the little river near by and stared at the water and the fish. _What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself and collapsed on the floor but I hadn't fainted, I just couldn't stay standing anymore.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to no one.

_Edward's Point Of View_

Bella hadn't let me touch her ever since what happened to our baby. I'll admit it, I was upset but I didn't want Bella to start worrying about me, she already had a lot on her plate. Bella would sometimes refuse to go to sleep and also refused to eat, it was damaging her health. She was extremely skinny and you could see her cheek bones, she quite nearly had no fat on her. The only time she ate was when Esme forced her to, or Emmett, but we tried to keep Emmett away from Bella when she refused to eat as Emmett liked to use muscle instead of mouth to get Bella to eat. I was worried about her but I had to let her get over it. If I started giving her a hard time now she would propably take longer to start getting over this. I sighed and got off the living room sofa, I walked over to the window and saw Bella sitting on the ground floor peeling away the green parts of a leaf. I placed my hand on the window wishing I could touch her. She wanted no physical contact from anyone, and I mean no physical contact, even me. I rolled my eyes. How could I be so selfish, she was grieving and all I was worriedabout was sex? I tried to look into Bella's head but it was blank. It showed me nothing, that's how she had been for the past few weeks, blank. I missed my Bella, the one that smiled at nearly anything, the one that ate. I remembered the times she pulled faces when I told her about trying the animal diet again, she wouldn't have tried it, she atleast started hunting after she found out she was pregnant. She used to hunt, eat. Before she ate human food when I hated that disgusting stuff, atleast she ate something then. Now she didn't even touch anything edable. She was weak and skiny, if I even tried touching her the way I used to she would propably brake. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened my eyes I saw Bella standing up looking up at the first floor, that I was on. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back, she didn't show any kind of emotions anymore. Last week when Emmett had accidentaly throwed Jasper into her car she didn't say anything, she didn't even think anything. If the baby had still been here and everything would have been normal she would have killed Emmett. I laughed. Bella looked at me puzzled and I smiled at her again. Her lips seemed to twitch but she just couldn't pull them up into a smile, she sighed and ran into the woods.

Tanya was coming today, the rest of her family was busy but she was the only one that could make it. We had told her about me and Bella and she didn't seem to sound upset, but we were talking over the phone so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I heard the tires driving across the rocky little road coming up to our house. I walked over to the door and opened it, at the same time Tanya got out of her car. Tanya was strawberry blone and she was average in height, Tanya was slightly taller then Bella. She also had the same golden eyes that I and my family have, that is to show that we are vegeterian vampires. I smiled at Tanya.

"Tanya, lovely to see you again." I said and moved out of the way so she could come in.

"It's lovely to see you too Edward." She said and smiled at me. "How's Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Not too good." I answered.

"Kate was a little impatient with me when I asked what you had told her that has happened to Bella. You don't midn giving me the story do you?" She asked and smiled. I shrugged and we started walking upstairs.

I explained to her about Bella becoming pregnant, I also told her about Bella's life in Voltura before she met me. I then told her about the wolfs and she was furious.

"They done this to her?" She hissed angrily.

"It's part my fault, I should have told Bella about the stupid treaty." I said and my dead heart broke.

"It's not." Tanya said to me and moved closer to me and patted my arm.

"She won't even let me touch her." I told Tanya.

"Why?" She asked, then Tanya's mind was racing so fast I couldn't make out anything she was thinking.

"I don't think she wants me anymore." I admitted. "I got our child killed." I said to Tanya. She moved even closer to me and then she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and then she leaned in and kissed me. I didn't see that one coming, no wonder her head wasn't making sence, she was trying to keep me out. She took my arms and wrapped them around her waist. She layed on top of me and carried on kissing me. I didn't kiss her back. _What was she doing? Is that why she came here, to try and get another go at me? _

The door opened and my Bella was standing there with her eyes wide and hand on the door handle, the door hinges protested when she seemed to pull on the door. _Bustard_. I heard Bella think, that was the first thing she had thought ever since our loss. Tanya stopped kissing me and noticed Bella in the doorway, she smiled at Bella and pecked me on the lips again before getting of me.

"You bloody bustard." Bella yelled at me and slammed the door shut, it cracked and split in half.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled and ran after her.

"You just couldn't stop yourself, could you." Bella said and grabbed a pair of car keys.

"It's not like that." I said to her. She was two meters away from me.

"Then what is it, she just accidentally dropped on top of you and accidentally started kissing you and you accidentally wrapped your arms around her. A one big _accident_." She said sarcastically. Someone gasped.

"No, it wasn't like that." I answered.

"Right so what was it like? You lieing, cheating, bustard." She said the first part and yelled the rest. I didn't cheat on her, Tanya just started misbehaving. _Misbehaving? _

"I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled at her. She made her way to the door. "Don't you think you've been hurting us?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me puzzled. "You grieving over the baby for so long." I said to her.

"I'm not allowed to drive then? Is that it?" She asked. "Or is that the reason you decided to snog Tanya, because I wasn't up to it?" She asked.

"Bella it isn't my fault that it's dead."

"Then who's fault is it?" She yelled the question. She's been asking that a lot for the past few weeks.

"Yours." I yelled at her. Her eyes went wide and her breathing quickened.

"I see." She said and started walking towards the door again. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving. "Let go of me you dirty, cheating, cunt." She yelled and faced me. I grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall her feet not touching the floor. She looked frightened, shocked. I heard a growl and turned to see my entire family standing there and watching, Jasper was jumping towards me, I didn't want to hurt my brother so I let him atack me. He was on top of me growling furiously, Bella was on the floor clutching at her neck trying to get her breathing back to normal. Alice was furious, Esme was shocked, Carlisle was dissapointed and Rosalie was fuming, well Emmett, he wanted to rip my head off. Bella got to her feet and looked at me, once again her mind was blank.

"Jasper get off him." She said softly. Jasper growled. "Jasper." She said and he got off me and went to stand by Bella.

"I'm sorry." I said to her and got up.

"So am I." She said. _Sorry for falling for you, sorry for being the killer of our child, sorry for existing_. She added in her head.

"Bella." I said and walked towards her, Jasper growled but I ignored him. I reached out to touch Bella's cheek.

"Don't touch me." She yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything with Tanya." I said to Bella. It was the truth, it was all Tanya. She laid on top of me and started kissing me. Before she could let me add anything else she yelled at me again.

"Didn't do anything?" She yelled and laughed without humour. She took of her engagement ring and again someone gasped, she held it up between her index finger and get thumb. She dropped it into her palm and and closed her hand into a fist. There was a crack then she opened her palm to reveal the diamond ring crushed into little pieces. "Have a nice life." She said to me and turned her head to smile at our family.

"No." Alice screamed and threw her arm out to grab Bella's, but Bella was gone. She had walked through the wall behind her.

_You bustard._ Alice thought and blew past me through the door, going after Bella. Esme looked at me and ran through the door. Rosalie growled and made her way to the back door not wanting to go past me. Carlisle frowned and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. They both dissapeared.

"I'm sorry." I said to Jasper.

"Yeah, do what were you thinking?" Jasper asked angrily.

"I wasn't." I answered.

"Blaming Bella for the death of your.." He didn't finish. "Especially for atacking her, and then letting her go like that. Your pathetic." Jasper said to me and dissapeared. I saw Tanya at the top of the stairs.

"I think you should go." I said through clenched teeth. She was ecstatic, she got rid of Bella so now she thinks she can get a chance at me. They call me pathetic.

"See you, Edward." Tanya said and blew me a kiss. I growled and she dissapeared.

I felt cold, without Bella I was colder than I usually was. My heart was frozen, I couldn't feel anything but sadness and anger and regret. I was emotionless and cold, and I was getting colder.

_What have I done?_


	12. London

_Heya, sorry this is a tiny bit short but definately longer then chapter one lol. I am sorry for making the last chapter depresing, I just needed something dramatic happening otherwise it was all lovey-dovey and good luck all the way through, and I wasn't having that. I needed a twist, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask in reviews :P _

_**Important:**_ _I can't_ _decide if I should NOT make Bella and Edward get back together and do a sequal and then get them back together in the sequal. If you want them to get back together in this story then tell me in review, if you don't want them together also tell me in review, don't worry there is going to be a sequal anyways no matter what you decide. That is for sure. I'm just having trouble trying to think of what to put in the damn thing lol._

_Oh, Latvia is a real country, I come from there, It's awsome. LoL, okay I'm pushing my luck here but it really is nice. Brainstorm is also a real Latvian band and Thunder without rain is also a Brainstorm song. LMAO. I love those guys.x Anyways.x_

_Read + Review = Thanks x_

_

* * *

_

London

_-Bella's point of View- _

I had actully ran all the way to London, I had actually swam and ran, a bit of both. Okay, a lot of both, I ran for an entire day, suprisingly fast or slow you decide. I was walking around the Centre of London now. _Tower of London, Big Ben, London Bridge,_ seen it all. My heart made uncomfortable squeezes whenever I thought about Edward, so I tried my best to not think about him. It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard to stop the uncomfortable squeezes when I did think about him. I think about Edward, heart starts aching, I remember Edward kissing Tanya, aching stops. They deserved each other, filthy beast. I was in London because this was the place I ahd been living at before I decided to make a long tour around the USA. I lived in a penthouse appartment quite close to the Thames. I sighed and carried on walking towards the 'box' I lived in. I called it a box to annoy my friends, they kept compliment my place was huge so to irritate them I said it was small and I needed something bigger, they got annoy at me alot for that. _Damn._ I just remembered I had no keys, I'll have to pick the lock then. _Idiot_. Another part of my brain thought. _What have I done now?_ I literally asked my self. I then remember I can walk through walls and anything else that doesn't use oxygen. That was the annoying thing, I never will know why exactly I couldn't walk through anything that breathes. _What a pain._

I walked up the stairs, not bothering to take the lift as I wasn't lazy, although I should have taken the lift as no normal human could walk up to the fifteenth floor and not be gasping for air at the end of floor six. I wasn't your normal human though. I chuckled to myself and started running, two steps at a time. I reached the fifteenth floor in no time. I walked to my appartment's door and looked around me to check there was no one looking. As soon as I saw that it was all clear, I stepped through the door and was greeted by my empty but somehow welcoming apartment. I had three bedrooms, well only one bedroom, one of the three rooms was my closet, another room was my study or sort of office and the last was my bedroom. I had a kitchen that was connected to the living room. The kitchen had light brown wooden cupboard, a wooden looking fridge and all together the kitchen was wooden with all the usual things. It also has an island in the middle. The living room has a white leather corner sofa and a light wooden table, again. I am obsessed with wood. I have a tv placed infront of the sofa, it's huge as I am not that into electronics I can't even tell you how wide it is or how height and I also can't be bothered to think right now. I walked to my office door and popped my head through the door. Everything was nearly how I felt it, only now my laptop which was closed when I left, was now opened. I shrugged and looked around the room. I had bookcases filled with all sorts of books, from human cookery books to the history of _Latvia_. I always liked the little country Latvia, it had a lot of forests to hide in and was quite a lot of nature and not that many cities, it was a peaceful and quiet place. I walked in the office and walked over to a shelf that was holding my favourite cd's. I took a _Brainstorm_ cd and turned to my favourite song, _Thunder without rain_. It was brilliant. I smiled and looked around the office before walking through the walls to my closet. I stepped into my walk in closet, or more like a-room-filled-with-clothes-not-a-walk-in-closet. I laughed at my idiotic description and looked around. Shoes, Dresses, Jewelary, more dresses, more shoes, trousers, shirts, more trousers, more shirts. I rolled my eyes and walked across the room to the next wall.

I walked through the wall and screamed as soon as I saw someone lieing on my bed.

"Relax Bella, _sheesh_ you freak. You'll wake up the entire of London." Alex said and rolled his eyes.

"Alex?" I said and ran to the bed and jumped on him. Alex was my best friend, he lived with me in Voltura. _What was he doing in London? _I asked myself. Alex chuckled and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too." He said and chuckled again. He rolled over and he was on top of me, I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. He pulled himself of the bed pulling me with him. He grinned at me while I checked it was really him. Black hair, tall, slim, muscular, cheesy grin, red eyes, pain in the ass. Yup, that's him.

"Alex." I screamed and hugged him, then I started crying. Stupid Edward.

"What wrong?" Alex said and then froze. "That bustard." He hissed in my ear. Alex already knew, that was his abiltity, to see stuff that has happened to me in the past. He now knows everything about me and everything me and Edward did, what I ate yesterday, If I even ate, I wasn't too sure. Alex already knew my life all the way through as I had lived with him for most of my life except the last eight months since I met the Cullens, I hadn't seen Alex for eight months now. I cried while Alex rubbed my back. I decided that I shouldn't be crying about Edward, he didn't deserve my tears, so I stopped.

"Ugh.. I'm pathetic." I said and pulled myself out of Alex's arms and walked to my bathroom. I walked into my white bathroom, it had a shower and a bath and the obvious sink and toilet. I walked over to a shelf which held my tooth brush, I took tooth paste and put it on the brush. I started brushing my teeth. "How's uncle Aro? and dad?" I asked with a mouth full of mint tooth paste.

"Aro's been annoyed that your dad didn't let him send anyone to go looking for you. Your dad said that your grown up and that you can do what you want." Alex said and shurgged.

"Wait, how does he know I even left? Their in Italy and I was in London." I said to Alex.

"Did you forget about your favourite room mate?" Alex asked with faked sadness and pointed to himself. I laughed and spat in the sink.

I walked back into my bedroom. It was once again purple like it had been in the Cullens house. I have a wooden bed with purple covers on it, a table with a lamp on it next to my bed, a television which I never watched and random pictures of me and my friends in Italy and quite a lot of me and Alex.

"So you decided to bait me out?" I said and walked to my bed and crawled to the centre of the bed.

"I was worried." Alex said.

"So you decided to bait me out." I said again.

"I was worried." Alex said in a deeper voice.

"So you decided to bait me out." I said once more.

"Yes, I decided to bait you out. Your like my little sister, I don't want to take any chances of losing you." Alex said and I laughed.

"Your like a mother hen. Honestly Alex.." I said and carried on laughing. I looked around my room again, the purple reminded me of the Cullens, I don't know why but it did. "I want to re-decorate my room. You up for it?" I asked Alex.

"Oh, am I." Alex said and grinned at me.

The next morning me and Alex went to a near by paint shop and bought yellow wall paint. We walked home slowly and I asked him questions about how he has been and what his been up to. His answers were pretty akward.

"I stayed in your flat and waited for you to come back." He admitted and laughed after seeing my shocked expression.

"You stalker." I said and punched his arm playfully.

"Yup." He said and grinned at me. Someone walking past us looked at Alex's body and then moved her eyes to his face, her face turned to a little 'o' and I burst out laughing. She must have seen Alex's freaky eyes, they were red. If you ever see a vampire with red eyes it means that they aren't vegeterians, like the Cullens. I turned my hands into fists thinking the last part. It means that they feed on humans instead of animals, Alex can control himself around humans and human blood is just that he feeds on it, it's by choice, he could turn himself into a vegeterian if he wanted to, today. He wouldn't though, I know Alex's tollerance with animals, its not too great. He crushes my cat the last time it scratched me. I yelled at him for seven hours straight and didn't talk to him for a month. He tried to make up for it by buying me a new one but I didn't want another animal anymore, I wasn't too sure what Alex had done with the poor thing afterwards anyways. I chuckled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Remember the cat thing?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered and looked guilty.

"What did you do to cat number two?" I asked and held back a chuckle.

"I gave it to this girl in the city, she was crapping her pants when she saw me but she loved the cat." He said and laughed.

"Don't give me that crap, whats the truth?" I asked, he was never nice to anyone, except me, especially kids he hated them.

"Seariously." He said and looked proud then. I accepted his crap excuse.

"Your odd Alex." I said to him.

"I know." He said and opened the door to the appartments hallway.

We painted my room yellow and Alex ocasionally decided I needed a paint job too. He had a go at my hair at first, then he said that yellow might look better with my blue shirt, he then wanted to see what I looked like as a bannana.

"You are not colouring me yellow just to see what I look like as a bannana as I will never become one Alex Adams." I said to him in a serious tone.

"Ooer, Bella Swan called me my full name." He said and laughed. Bella Swan, I would have been Bella Cullen one day. I started crying again, Alex dropped the brush on the floor and came over to hug me. "Sorry." He said and rubbed my back. I stopped crying.

"You messed up my carpet." I said pointing at the spot of yellow the brush Alex dropped, had made. I laughed.

"Oops?" He said and vanished and then returned with some kind of carpet cleaner. "I'll deal with this go make lunch."

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I decided for something simple today so I got out pizza. I put it in the microwave and looked at the revolving plate inside. Alex never asked about the pregnancy thing, he knew, but he never mentioned it, I was greatful for that even though I didn't want to forget, I didn't want anyone reminding me. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. _I'll never forget my baby. _Alex walked into the room and grinned at me showing thumbs up. His grin didn't look normal, he was hiding something.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered and went to put away the carpet cleaner.

"Alex." I said in an angrier tone.

"Alright, alright, the damn yellow paint won't come out." He said.

"Alex I'm going to kill you." I yelled at him and ran for my room to check how bad it was. Alex ran infront of me and blocked my way.

"I'm joking." He said and laughed, the microwave started beeping.

"You prat." I said and slapped his head. I walked to the microwave and got out the pizza. I put it on a plate and walked over to the sofa as I didn't bother getting myself a dinning table. I blew on the hot pizza and put it in my mouth while Alex nose wrinkled and a disgusted expression shot across his face when I placed the pizza in my mouth. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered and his lips twitched fighting a smile. "Can I just ask? I know it sort of already but I was wondering. Alice she can see the future right, don't you think they'll come looking for you?" He asked.

"I doubt it." I answered and bit the pizza again and Alex pulled a face again.

"Oh Bella, I didn't even live with them and I can tell they love you to bits." Alex said and I glared at him.

"All with one exception." I said in a dead tone.

"Bella he lov-" I broke the plate I was holding. I was furious.

"Who's side are you on?" I yelled at him and went to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Yours, but he seemed to mean what he said when you left." He said to me, I cut myself with a piece of glass. It started bleeding but it healed before anything could really come out.

"Shut it Alex." I growled at him.

"Bella, your afraid to accept the truth, from both angles literally. Your scared he actually likes Tanya, which he doesn't. Your also scared of being with him. Why?" He asked.

"I'm not scared and he doesn't even love me." I yelled at him and threw the broken glass in a bin.

"Bella, I am propably the only person who can read you fully, propably better then your mind reading fiancee." He said to me.

"His not my fiancee." I screamed at him.

"Will you just tell me why you ran away from him?" He asked in a calm tone.

"He was kissing Tanya, right infront of me." I said to Alex calmly.

"Did you pause to listen to what he actually had to say? He did say it wasn't like that." Alex said.

"Alex." I started to whine.

"Just answer it."

"Why pause to listen, he was snogging her infront of me with his arms around her, also are you blind? He slammed me into a wall ad nearly strangled me." I said. For that Alex had no answer.

Alex had been quiet today, he must have been deep in thought. His silence was annoying me.

"Will you just spit it out?" I yelled at him, we were in the bedroom watching tv.

"It's nothing." He said to me.

"Alex." I threatened him with my tone.

"I was planning on going to Italy tomorow. I already had booked the tickets and I didn't know you were coming back." He admitted.

"When are you coming back?" I asked.

"I'm not." He answered me.

"What?" I screeched. "You can't go, I'll die." I nearly yelled at him.

"You can come with me." He added. I paused and slammed back into the pillow. "If you want.." He finished.

"If I want? Ofcourse if that means I'll be with you, I really need someone around to look after me." I admitted and he laughed.

"Now why do I believe that." He said and hugged me.

We were leaving the next morning, I didn't bother packing any clothes as Alex said there are shops there. I rolled my eyes when he started telling me about the Voltura.

"I think I know them already." I said to him and he laughed.

"Sure you do." He said.

We boarded a plane at Stansted Airport and luckily it was still very early in the morning, therefor very dark. We settled into our seats and I couldn't stop fidgeting. Alex put his hand on my leg, trying to comfort me. I rolled my eyes, nothing could comfort me right now except Jasper or ..

I stopped thinking there. I was fidgeting because I was going back to where I used to live, also I am going to live with vampires royalties.

_That's no reason to panic, right?_


	13. Voltura

_To clear up the confusion, Alex's power is to read your entire past, sorry for not making it clear. Also sorry for my stupid spelling mistakes, I rush and I_

_am usually impatient to update. Sorry.x_

_Read + Review = Thanks_

_Btw. The car I mentioned is real.x_

* * *

Voltura

It was one long flight, I fell asleep and woke up in a car that I didn't recognise.

"Ugh, where are we?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"Nearly there." Alex replied.

"How far?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes." He answered. "Oh, and before you ask I stole the car." He said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked about the car, a lot of questions. "How long did I sleep?" I asked another question.

"It's a _Chrysler ME 412_, a right beauty, I was suprised to find it here and you slept for seven hours." He answered both of my questions.

"Hmm." I breathed out and leaned my head against the window.

"You'll see you dad soon." He said. I hadn't seen my dad for eight months now, I also replaced his dad position by Carlisle, Carlisle was my dad now even though I hated Edward I didn't hate the rest of them.

"He'll propably be busy." I said to him. He always was busy though, going after the rule breaking vampires.

"I told him you were coming so he canceled on everything." Alex said to me and smiled.

"You phoned him?" I half shreeked. "Wait, wait. He actually canceled?" I asked.

"I phoned him, guilty. He actually canceled." Alex answered both of my questions again.

"Woah. Missed much?" I said as a question.

"Defo." Alex said, shortening the word definatelly.

"Welcome to Voltura." Alex announced after twenty-three boring minutes. I already saw where we were, I had been staring at the road for the past half an hour.

"I know where we are, not a tourist." I said to Alex and he chuckled.

"This is wher-" He pointed to a church.

"I know where we are." I repeated and he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Their excited." He said and pointed outside the car. I saw someone sitting in the tree, a normal human wouldn't have saw as he was pretty well hiden. It must have been someone knew to the Volturi lot as I had never met anyone like her. She had long ginger hair and her eyes were also red, I couldn't tell anything else about her from this far.

"They shouldn't be, most of them have seen me before." I said.

"Eight months missing, Aro going ape to find you, you return. Nothing to be excited about." He said sarcastically.

"Yup. Nothing." I said and looked out of the window again.

I got out of the car and I heard someone squeek, with what seemed like excitement. I sighed and pulled up a fake smile.

"The drain?" I asked Alex while he got out of the car. He started to stroke it. "I'll get you one for christmas." I said and laughed.

"The drain, and yay." He said and chuckled.

We walked towards the dark alley and as soon as we were in the shadows someone rushed over and hugged me. I looked to see who it was and it was Felix, he was one of the guards here. He made it impossible to say anything or even breath, his hug was going to kill me.

"Good to see you back Bella." He said to me. I nodded and I heard Alex chuckle.

"Your killing her." Alex said and chuckled again. Felix released me and then gave me a much lighter hug. I hugged him back.

"Good to be back." I said and walked to the drain. I got on the side of the drain and jumped down. My feet touched the wet, rocky ground and I started walking towards the end of the tunnel. We had to stay under ground where it was dark not to get our secret revealed. If we came out into the sun we would start sparkling and that is not normal. I heard someone else jump down behind me but I didn't bother turning around.

"Bella." My uncle Aro said obviously delighted and came over to hug. There were quite a few vampires here, all to see me? Oh they shouldn't have. I rolled my eyes and my uncle gasped. He had the power to read all of the thought's I've ever had, he must have seen the Edward thing and the baby loss. My heart seemed to break into even smaller pieces when I thought of my baby, stupid mutt, I the had a flash back.

_"I'm not allowed to grieve then? Is that it?" I asked. "Or is that the reason you decided to snog Tanya, because I wasn't up to it?" I asked._

_"Bella it isn't my fault that it's dead." Edward nearly yelled at me, he was getting angry._

_"Then who's fault is it?" I yelled at Edward. I had been asking that a lot for the past few weeks._

_"Yours." He yelled at me. My eyes mush have went wide and my breathing quickened._

_"I see." I said and started walking towards the door again. Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me from moving. "Let go of me you dirty, cheating, cunt." I yelled and faced him. Edward grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the wall my feet not touching the floor. I was frightened, shocked. I heard a growl and turned to see my entire family standing there and watching, Jasper was jumping towards Edward, Jasper slammed into Edward and Edward fell with Jasper on top of him. Jasper was growling furiously, I was on the floor clutching at my neck trying to get my breathing back to normal. I was gasping for her, Edward had cut of my oxygen supply and I would have passed out if I didn't get air soon. As soon as my breathing got somewhere near to normal I got to my feet and looked at Edward, once again I felt no emotion, my mind was blank as I didn't know what to do next, I wasn't exactly sure what to say._

_"Jasper get off him." I said softly. Jasper growled. "Jasper." I said and Jasper got of Edward and came to stand by me._

_"I'm sorry." Edward said to me and got up._

_"So am I." I said. Sorry for falling for you, sorry for being the killer of our child, sorry for existing. I added in my head._

_End of flash back._

Edward had blamed me for the death of our baby, it was my fault I suppose, my curiousity killed her. I pulled myself together and Aro took a deep breath and hugged me. I felt his hand stroking my hair, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm home." I said and smiled. Edward wouldn't come here if he knew what was best for him.

"Oi, give me that back!" I screamed at Alex. Uncle Aro had got me my old room opened as it had been locked until I returned. I also agreed for Alex to stay in my room that night, stay not sleep, as I was the only one that propably slept in this under world. My dad had also broken his promise, I never did see him yesterday, his duty was far more important than his daughter. I sighed and remembered that Alex had stolen my shirt and hidden it somewhere.

"I haven't got it." He said while laughing, he was sitting on the chair that I had my shirt placed on about two minutes ago.

"It was there two minutes ago." I said pointing at the chair.

"It was not." He said and burst out laughing.

"Alex." I yelled and jumped for him, he got up and caught me over his shoulder. I screamed and started kicking my legs. He started laughing and someone knocked on the door. I answered after screaming once more.

"Come in." I said and screamed again when Alex started spinning around, and around, and around. I felt dizzy, he put me on my feet again and I started swaying. In came a normal height girl with dark red hair, she had red eyes and she was pretty I was jealous. Oh,

"Nicole!" I shouted and ran to hug her, her cold arms wrapped around me and we started moving from foot to foot sideways. "I missed you." I said with tears now falling down my face. Nicole had been mine and Alex's really close friends, we were like the three musketeers. Wherever one was mostly the other two followed, Nicole didn't come to live with me in London as she had found her other half in Italy and she didn't want to make him move, and I didn't want them to move because of me.

"Missed you." She said to me.

"Me too." I said and started to cry.

"You baby, never were any good with tears." She said and gave me a squeeze before breaking the hug.

"Yeah, I suck." Alex and Nicole both chuckled.

"By the way, your shirt?" She asked pointing at me, I was wearing a bra, shoes and trousers.

"Alex." I said and she nodded and then she dissapeared and a second later she was back and had my shirt. I looked around the room to see Alex looking irratated. I laughed and took the shirt and put it on.

"Sorry Alex, girls got to stick together." Nicole said.

"Yeah well girls suck." Alex said and raised his head to look up to the ceiling and walked out of the room, that was his, I don't care moment. I laughed again. I put the shirt on and went to brush my hair and Nicole followed.

"Alex told me about Edward." Nicole said and I dropped the brush. I picked it up again and carried on with my hair.

"Okay." I answered through clenched teeth. I still couldn't get the image out of my head. Then another flash back came.

_I reached for the door handle and opened the door, when the door had fully opened I saw my Edward on our bed with Tanya on top of him and his hands around her waist and their lips touching, my hand tightened on the door handle and the door hinges protested when I started pulling the on the door. Bustard. I yelled at him through my mind, that was the first thing I had actually thought after mine and Edward's loss. Tanya stopped kissing him and noticed me in the doorway, she smiled at me and pecked my fiancee on the lips again before getting off him._

_"You bloody bustard." I yelled at Edward and slammed the door shut, it cracked and split in half._

_End of flash back._

"He seemed to mean what he was saying about not cheating." She said calmly propably trying to see my reaction to her words.

"Are you deluded, you weren't there when it happened!" I yelled at her.

"Bella-" She said to me.

"I don't care, get out, speak to me when you've decided to speak something that wasn't pure idiocy." I yelled at her. Nicole turned around and closed the door behind her. I held onto the side of my dressing table and burst out crying.

_Why did he do this to me!_


	14. Normal

_Believe it or not this chapter is slightly longer then the last one, yippy doo! lol I always try to make them longer then the last but usualy fail, anyways. Hmm. I really wasn't planning on making Bella run away [again] but I decided to try and make it longer, like the getting back together process, as sort of requested I suppose, by someone in the reviews. I try to make everyone happy, oh by the way I'm planning on making it also a tiny bit longer, guess what! Next chapter Bella meets another hotty! woohoo, he is also going to love Bella like heck, doesn't everyone lol anyways. Umm._

_Read + Review = Thanks_

**P.S. **The song Bella is singing to is called Freakshow by Britney Spears, I found it sort of funny one night when I was thinking of what to add to this story, Bella full of vampires, weird myths, awsome powers, everything a bit odd. Freakshow or Freaks. Whatever Enjoy x

* * *

Normal

I was sort of embarassed by my yelling because vampires having super hearing must have heard everything I said, which was not a lot but they could have figured it out. Cheating vampire boyfriend, stupid half vampire, half human girl, it's not rocket science. I walked down the corridor and knocked lightly on Nicole's door. I heard her quiet foot steps coming towards the door, I heard the door's lock being unlocked and I saw Nicoles face between the tiny gap she had made when she opened the door. I smiled at her, it was my apology smile.

"Sorry." I said. "Friends?" I asked and held my hand out. She threw the door open and jumped at me and wrapepd ehr legs around my waist.

"Friends? Friends? Are you nuts, best friends more like. I knew you'd apologize eventually." She said and laughed.

"So you made me feel guilty for this long?" I asked her, I was frustrated because I was so easy to read.

"Don't ruin it now, you'll have to apologize again if you get mad at me." She said and unlocked her legs and sat herself on the ground.

"Alright." I said in a goofy tone and rolled my eyes. Nicole laughed. This was just something I forgot to mention so I'll tell you now, Nicole's power was to see the truth, she could tell when someone was lieing or telling the truth, it came in handy sometimes, but when I tried to lie about any presents I got her she could tell when she got it right and when she didn't she always kept guessing, it got sort of annoying as she always ruined her own suprise.

"Wanna go out?" She asked. I nodded and she dragged me to the wall and held my hand. "You know what to do." She said and chuckled. I rolled my eyes again and walked through the walls.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked her.

"Hunting." She answered and started running.

We were running at the speed of lightining quite literally, we were way out of Voltura now. What I was about to do was monstorous, horrific, disgusting and most of all wrong. I was going to hunt humans, Nicole said yelled at me for two hours straight telling me why I should. I shouldn't be doing this no matter what she said but she called me weak and pathetic which was a way to tip me of, well it worked. We were going to hunt outside of Voltura as it was in vampire laws illegal to hunt in Voltura, illegal? It was disgusting to hunt humans anywhere, end of. I was right behind Nicole we were going to stop soon, I could tell as Nicole had stopped running as fast as she had before. Then she stopped running all together and started walking. We were wondering through a forest, I could hear my quite loud foot steps and Nicole's light foot steps, you could barely hear her, human ears would never pick up the sound of her feet touching the ground.

"Over there." She said pointing at a house once we walked out of the forest.

"There?" I asked in a shaky voice and looked at the house.

"Yeah, that window." She said and pointed at the left window on the house.

"Okay." I said again and took a deep breath. I had never killed any one, why did I give in now? Even before when I lived with my Volturi family I hadn't killed anyone. I had somehow managed to scream my way out of it, I think I had a bit more life back then, nothing to worry about, I wasn't scared of being hurt or scared of breaking something but not that it matter now, I already had something broken, my heart. Now I was to weak and broken to fight back, so I might aswell do as Nicole tells me to as I was ready to start crying until I told Nicole i'll do it, she calmed down then. I ran quickly but quietly towards the house and climbed up the walls, I held onto the window ceil and walked through the walls into the rooms. I looked around the room and the walls were pink and I saw a few dolls and a kid lieing in their bed. She was a little girl with black hair, she looked about four. She wanted me to kill a child?! Wasn't it bad enough that she wanted me to kill someone? but a child! Was she mad?

I turned around and jumped back through the wall and landed neatly on my feet.

"That was quick." Nicole said from behind me. I turned around and exposed my teeth, she narrowed her eyes. She must have seen my eyes, which didn't change colour as I hadn't drank the human child's blood. "Get back there." She hissed at me.

"No." I growled at her. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes again.

"Bella, you should really get over that baby business, stop hurting yourself and move on." She said to me calmly. Baby business? I hadn't jumped out of the window because I saw a child there that reminded me of my baby, I jumped out of the window because killing someone was wrong, especially a child, they were innocent, completely innocent and harmless. I growled at her for bringing this up. I turned around and stormed off, breaking some trees when I tried to go through them, I was to angry to even switch on my walk through mode. I rolled my eyes, I should really think of a word to describe of what I do, something that sounds cool. _Dodger, Dodger?_ I thought and then asked myself, what were you thinking. Wait, were you thinking at all? Propably not_. Umm_,I tried looking for something else that would sound cool and will have something to do with my power. After a few minutes of running I still couldn't think of anything, I also noticed Nicole didn't follow me. _Oh well_. I thought, she shouldn't bring something like that up. _Bingo!_ I had thought of something, it wasn't original or anything that cool. _Ghost_. That's what I'll start calling my power, it is sort of similar I suppose, well with ghosts anyway, ghosts pass through things, propably anyways and their faint, you can't see them or barely see them. Yes, I said barely see them, vampires are their special powers can see ghosts, but only slightly, it's annoying and makes it seem like your looking at a tv with bad reception, they are really annoying. I also go sort of faint and blurry like a tv with bad reception when I pass through things, it annoys some. _Too bad_.

"Bella wait." I heard Nicole call from behind me.

"What." I said grumpily and turned around, she was about a metre away from, I hadn't expected to be that close, she sounded atleast seven metres away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." She said to me and smiled.

"Yeah, your right. You shouldn't have." I said, turned around and started walking at a human pace.

"Wait, I said I'm sorry isn't that enough?" She asked and grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"It's enough but promise me that you won't make me do one thing." I said to her.

"Fine what is it." She said also grumpily, she was obviously not pleased by my demand.

"Don't ever, I mean ever, make me go human hunting _again_." I threatened her. She held her hands up palms forward.

"Promise. Don't bite my head off." She said and laughed. I too, started to laugh.

"I'm going hunting, _my style_." I said and sniffed the air. I smelled some deer and let my senses take over. I heard Nicole chuckle before I set of running towards my prey.

I woke up with and found Nicole laying on my left staring at the ceiling. I was pretty much squashed, why was I sleeping so close next to Nicole, there was an entire bed to move around, did I get cold? I doubt that Nicole could have got me warm, no, I was propably too hot then, why else would I be so close to Nicole, not that I found it wrong just weird, a whole bed to myself, I then heard tyres screeching from my right side. _Tyres, what the heck?_ I turned my head and found Alex taking up most of the bed and playing his _PSP_. No wonder I was so squashed, I had a freak who doesn't need to sleep taking up most of my bed. I slapped his arm.

"Morning." He quickly said to me, he wasn't exactly paying attention, too busy playing his game.

"Morning." Nicole said cheerfully.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked and rubbed my eyes, I yawned.

"Drive damn it!" Alex yelled at the car in his game. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"It's eleven twenty four." Nicole replied and got off the bed. Oh right, we were running around the whole place, well under ground base or what ever you want to call it, it's more like an under ground castle for me. We were running around and playing knock down ginger, we got caught like seven times, damn those vampires and their good reflexes. I laughed and got off the bed too. I walked to the bathroom and Nicole walked behind me already holding some of my clothes. I got undressed while Nicole done her hair, I climbed in the shower and had a shower.

"Towel please." I said put my hand out of the shower. Nicole handed em a towel and I wrapped it around me and got out. I dried of and put on my underwear, I brushed my hair and walked into my bedroom. Alex peeked up from his PSP and whistled. I pulled up my middle finger and he laughed then returned to his game. Nicole walked in behind me, again carrying my clothes. I took the skiny jeans she was holding and put them on, I ignored the shirt she was giving to me and went over to my white leather arm chair and picked up what looked like was Alex's shirt. Nicole laughed and Alex spoke.

"What?" He asked and looked at Nicole then at me. "Give that back." He said and pointed to the shirt that was now on my body. It was hanging loosely and the arms were too long, I folded them up to my elbows and grinned at him.

"Get another one." I said to him and he rolled his eyes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Open." I said and started closing the shirt.

"Your uncle wants to see you, Bella." Felix poked his head in and said to me.

"Cool." I said and smiled. "Be there in a sec." I said and Felix nodded and closed the door. I took my iPod and put on a song. Alex quickly disapeared, then returned with a new red shirt. I chuckled and walked out of my bedroom. As always Alex and Nicole followed me each on one side. Alex on my left and Nicole on my right. I put on my iPod and skipped down the hallway to the room that my uncle used as a guest reception, he would usually feed in there or greet new vampires. If he was going to persuade me to feed then I wouldn't stand a chance, when he orders you to do something you do, no arguments. I started singing with my music.

_Make it a  
Freakshow  
[Freak]  
Freakshow  
We can give 'em a  
[Pee-Peep Show]  
Peep  
[Pee-Peep Show]  
Peep Show_

I heard a faint chuckle behind me but I carried on singing. I opened the door and stopped my music. I walked past Felix and held up my hand for a high five, he smacked my hand and I chuckled, so did he. I skipped over to my uncle's side and smiled at him.

"Good morning." I said and then my lips pulled up into a grin.

"Morning, good sleep?" My uncle asked and I nodded. He didn't say anything after that. I looked around the room and saw some of the guards in a line and someone seemed to be behind them. If it's someone I'm meant to feed on I'm off. I started whistling to break the akward silence and everyone just looked at me in a funny way. I shrugged and carried on whistling.

"Will you just spit it out?" I stopped whistling and half yelled. My uncle Aro smiled at me funny and then said.

"Someone's here to see you." He said and smiled at me which seemed like one of his guilty smiles. I spun around looking for who was here to see me. I stopped and looked at Alex, he pointed behind me. I turned around and my eyes went huge. The guards that had been in a line had dissapeared, when I looked around again everyone had dissapeared. It was just me and _him_.

"You've got to be joking." I said and laughed without humour.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Said the bustard.

"Which part? Snogging Tanya? I could have forgiven you for that but you pushed it a bit far afterwards. Sorry for trying to strangle me? Or telling me I killing our kid, yeah I know partly my fault, but that wasn't what I expected from you. You were meant to love me." I said to Edward.

"I still do." He said and reached out for me. I stepped back.

"Have...Tanya." I said each word slowly and turned around and headed towards the door I came from. He blocked my way and wrapped his hands around my waist. As much as I hated him right now I still loved him. He smiled at me again. _Oh, you dick_. I thought and started trying to get out of his stupid arms.

"I don't love Tanya, I don't even like her." He said to me and smiled warmly again.

"Why did you-" I started to say but he crushed his lips to mine. My arms went around his neck and he tightened his arms around my waist. He kissed me like _hell, _It felt like I was being crushed but brought together at the same time, _which one is it woman?!_ I yeleld at myself and Edward didn't even bother laughing like he might have before, he was too occupied abusing my lips. He chuckled then and carried on kissing me. My head started to spin then, it wasn't normal, my head never spun unless I hit it _very_ hard on somewhere. Edward kissed me for what seemed like eternity but was actually a minute and thirty seven seconds. _Yes, I was timing, what are you going to do about it_.? His lips left mine and he rested his forehead on mine, we were both panting. He smiled at me and moved his lips back to mine. I rolled my eyes. _This was wrong, he comes back and says he loves me, he tried to strangle me and then said, yeah we know what he said._ I was going mental, having a conversation with myself.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't cheat on you either, I swear to god I would never, ever cheat on you, your the most important thing in my life." Edward broke the kiss and whispered to me.

"How do I know Edward? You might be lieing to be for all I know." I said to him.

"Aro knows what I was thinking, do you actually think he would have let me anywhere near you if I did cheat?" Edward pointed out. _True, I suppose._

"That still gives you no right to start strangling me." I said broke out of his arms. I heard someone growl but it wasn't Edward. "No matter what the you do I never try to kill you, now do I?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He repeated for the fuck knows what time.

"Well sorry isn't good enough." I replied calmly and ran towards a wall and jumped.

"Bella." He yelled as I jumped through the wall. My feet touched the ground and once again I was running away from him and somewhere I called home, or now used to.


	15. Jack

_Hey thanks for reading my story up to now. I will update tomorow as it's bed time now lol. What do you think of this chapter then? Review after you read it._

_**Review answered:** Bella's power is to run through anything that doesn't breath so she didn't have to use the door. Sorry if I confused you by making you imagine her running through a brick wall and breaking it. LOL._

_**Help:** I need sequal ideas, there is also a few rough ideas that I have but I need some more ideas and help. If you have any suggestions don't hesistate and tell me in reviews. Thank you. xD_

_**Read + Review = Thanks. xD**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Jack_**

I carried on running, I always ran from lies or as others may call it, truth. Wasn't I allowed to be happy? Constantly running from where I belong, or used to belond. I started getting a headache, all this green was making me dizzy, I've been running through forests for the past two days. I'm suprised no one's caught up with me yet, or maybe they won't bother running after me anymore. _You aren't the most important person on Earth, Bella._ I used to be, for Edward atleast, or so I thought. I closed my eyes, I was on my _Ghostly _mode, so I can pass through things, I won't have to worry about running into anything with my eyes closed. I moved my legs as fast as I could with my eyes still closed.

_**BAAM!**_

My eyes snapped open, It was just like I had run into a rock, but didn't I just say I was on my _Ghost_ mode? My eyes were quite nearly popping out of my eye sockets. I was looking at a grey shirt, it belonged to a man, that was for sure. I looked up and saw him looking back at me puzzled or shocked or maybe even angry. I screamed and legged it. I ran and didn't even bother looking behind me, what the hell? He wasn't human that was for sure, with the speed I was running at, it would have killed a human if I ran into one. For vampires it would just feel like a feather landing on their palm, yeah, everything was much more heavenly when your a vampire. _Yeah, right_. I felt a hand wrap around my left arm and I screamed again and then I had a hand over my mouth. I stopped screaming and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" He asked. My eyes snapped open, this stranger was holding my left arm and blocking my mouth. I couldn't answer him, he must have realised that so he removed his hand.

"Shouldn't you? I wasn't exactly running at a human speed." I asked him back.

"Go on then, spill, what are you?" He asked and released my arm. I turned around and my mouth popped open. He grinned at me. He had brown spiky hair and red eyes, he had high cheek bones and a angelic grin plastered on his face. He was muscley and tall and looked about twenty, and most of all he looked hot. He winked at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, what?" I asked again.

"Well you aren't exactly human, a normal human would have been crushed if they ran into me at the speed you did, and you seem fine." He said to me.

"I'm a half breed, thing. Half human and Half vampire." I said to him and he smiled at me. I couldn't help it but to smile back. "Your a vampire I take it?" I asked. It was obvious, he was also pale and the red eyes gave it away, not to mention that he is rock hard.

"Ofcourse." He said and held out his hand. "Jack, Jack Harper." He said and smiled with his hand still out towards me. I took his hand and shook it.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He said and then dropped his hand to his side. "You on the run? You seemed to be in a hurry?" He asked_. Well thanks for bringing it up Jack_. I thought sarcasticaly.

"Yeah, cheating boyfriend, royal family, psycho best friends. The usual, it happens all the time, I always end up running from someone. Guess I'm just a wuss." I said and he smiled at me. "You?" I asked him.

"Yeah, rule breaker me. Running from the Volturi, I suppose you can run now, don't want you to get in trouble because of me." He said and smiled at me apologetically. I stood there and didn't move, no matter what I done my uncle Aro wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on me, let alone kill me, they would be the dead one's then. "Not scared of the Volturi then? Or are you running from them too?" _Bingo!_, his clever.

"A bit of." I answered him.

"Oh?" He said and I could just tell there was a question mark at the end of that.

"Royalty family." I said to him. His eyes went wide and he jumped back and growled at me. "Yeah you missed one part darling, I'm running from them too." I said to him. He must have thought I was here for him, like I could take him down even if I was here for him. Which I wasn't. He straightened out of his crouch and looked at me apologetically.

"My apologies." He said to me.

"I'm not scared of them either, they just let that cheating ex fiancee near me and I wasn't too happy with it. I have to run from them, if I'm with the Volturi, Edward will find me easier as the Volturi never move anywhere." I said to him, I wasn't too sure if he understood what I meant. "Basically, run from Volturi to get away from cheating ex fiancee Edward." I said to him and he nodded. "Why are you running then?" I asked him.

"I ain't exactly a saint." He said and grinned at me.

"Ooer, do tell." I said to him and he grinned wider.

Me and Jack ran for hours, he had told me about him being on the run when he nearly exposed us and had to run from the Volturi as the Volturi or my family, dealt with vampires who threaten to expose us. It was understanding and I didn't think much of it as you wouldn't believe how many people break the rules every day. He told me he was born on August the 28, 1925, so he is 84 years old. We both talked about the diets and he was shocked about the animal blood thing, I told him about Edward and the baby, the strangling episode and how he returned for me three days ago, he looked like he was going to explode, I wasn't too sure why. He asked about my mother and I asked about his, his mother had died 13 years ago. He also said he had no powers and that he was jealous that I did. It made me laugh.

"What?" He asked and smiled at me. I laughed harder.

"Jealous of me, yeah right. I wouldn't wish my life upon anybody, it's hell." I said and stopped laughing.

"It's exciting, not hell." He said and shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand, you don't live my life." I said to him and looked away. We were sitting on the side of a cliff with the sun shining on us, we both sparkled like tiny diamons. The view from here to the sea was breath taking.

"I don't live your life, but I can try to understand." He said and I felt his eyes on my face. He moved closer to me so he was now touching his leg to mine. I looked down at my leg and then at his leg and then looked up at him, he was smiling at me. I looked into his eyes trying to see what he was thinking, I really wished I had Edward powers now. He looked a bit puzzled for a second and then he leaned in to kiss me. I didn't bother pulling away because I needed a distraction from Edward, it was cruel to use Jack like that but I liked him, he atleast tried to understand what was going on with me, not like my friends who tried their best to make me forget Edward which just wasn't happening without a distraction. We moved our lips in sync and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me on his lap with my legs at each side of his hips. I hugged him closer and he tightened his hands around my waist. He then moved one of his hands from my waist and put it into my hair, I put both of my hands on his cheeks and pulled myself closer. It felt like I was going to pass out, I forgot to breathe before he kissed me. If I hold some air inside my lungs I can hold my breath for hours but as this was sort of unexpected I didn't bother taking the deep breath. He pulled away but didn't loosen his grip from my waist, we were both breathing heavily. I rested my head in his shoulder and he kissed my head and then rested his head on mine. Jack didn't feel like a distraction, not anymore atleast. Love is odd, wait, I couldn't love him yet. That was quick, we have only known each other for two days. Odd, like I said, or thought. I put my hands around his waist and hugged him closer to me, I needed to be closer to him.

We sat there for sometime until we heard someone growl. We were standing up in less then a second, Jack was crouching infront of protectively. I looked around and saw nothing, Jack growled and I looked back at him. I saw about three of them aproaching us quite fast, Jack growled a loud and warning growl. They started running towards us and I too, crouched down and exposed my teeth and growled. They started running even faster, it was like our anger made them even more determied. I didn't know them, why were they coming at us so quickly? Oh, what about Jack, they might know him. He has mentioned being on the run and told me to run because he didn't want me to get into trouble. _Trouble_. I laughed, Trouble is my middle name, well and Marie but back to reality. They started running straight towards Jack and being the protective fool of anyone and everyone I jumped infront of him and one of them yelled.

"No. Stop." I heard a man yell but it wasn't anyone I knew. Jack growled and then one of the three strangers jumped at me. Jack tried to get me out of the way but the bitch already had sunk her teeth into my shoulder. I heard growling and yelling and then, nothing. What about Jack, I hadn't helped much jumping infront of him like that. Moron. One way to describe me, well there plenty more words to describe me but I just couldn't concentrate anything. I couldn't see but I could hear.

"Your dead." I heard someone say.

"I didn't know." I heard a tiny voice say.

"Spare your excuses for Aro, he won't be too happy." Someone else said. Someone then picked me up and I could no longer hear anything. I listened but all I heard was footsteps. They atleast knew they were in crap, or not. I ran from Aro, I wasn't too sure they'd want me back now. I drifted into unconciousness.


	16. About time too

_This is slightly longer then the last chapter, yay lol. _

_**Review answered:** Yeah, I know they aren't ghosts. That's just a power Bella inherited from her father, I'm not going to say anymore as it will ruin something I'm adding to sequal. I just like to call Bella's power as the Ghost.x lol_

_Read + Review = Thanks x Love you all.x_

_**P.S. **This is **NOT** the last chapter of this story. Don't get confused.x_

* * *

**About time too**

I heard voices, numerous people talking at the same time. I felt dizzy and my shoulder hurt like hell. I felt something cold touch my cheek but I kept my eyes closed. What happened to Jack? Was he okay? It would be all my fault he got hurt, somehow it would have been my fault, whenever something bad happens it always ends up being my fault anyways. I remembered the baby loss and Edward telling me it was my fault. My hands came together into fists and I clenched my teeth together. _That cunt_.

"She's awake." I heard Nicole say quietly.

"About time too." I heard Alex say loudly, did he really have to talk so loudly. He was giving me a headache. I started to move my left arm but the movement was interrupted by a sharp pain going through my fingers tips all the way to my shoulder. I screamed, someone held my left hand down so I couldn't move it. I breathed in and out through my clenched teeth and opened my eyes, everything was blurry and unfocused. I could roughly make out Nicole by her red hair. The other two, three? people I couldn't see if they were male or female, they were just blurs. All I could be sure of that two of the three or four people in the room was Nicole and Alex.

"Hold still." I Nicole say to me. I froze and didn't move, my eyes focused a bit and then went back to unfocused and blurry.

"This is _so_ annoying." I said through clenched teeth.

"I know, it's just the venom. That cow bit you." Nicole said to me. The vampire venom won't kill me it would just sting like heck. Who did she mean by the cow though?

"A cow bit me?" I asked sarcastically and trying to make a joke out of it. "Since when do cows run so fast? Since when are cow's venomous?" I asked and laughed. I heard multiple chuckles but I couldn't identify them.

"No, that cow Regina bit you." Nicole said and started poking about with my left arm, she had a doctors degree, that super genius. Regina is short with light brown hair and red eyes, obviously, and she is big headed and thinks she the all mightly of what ever. I rolled my eyes.

"That cow. Watch until I get my hands on her." I said and tried sitting up when someone slammed me back against the pillow.

"Behave." Said Alex loudly, again.

"Alex will you stop sceraming at me, I ain't deaf, I might have blurry eye sight right now but I'm not deaf." I yelled at him.

"What's with the eyes?" Nicole said and her cold fingers touched my eye lids.

"I can't see you properly. Your all blurry." I said to her while she looked at my eyes.

"No wonder she hadn't started yelling at him yet." I heard Alex mutter.

"Yell at who?" I asked.

"Alex." Nicole hissed.

"Yell at who?" I asked agin.

"Sleep." Nicole said.

"I just woke up." I complained. I heard someone chuckle again.

"Just unwake up then." Nicole said to me.

"How can you even unwake up?" I asked her.

"Bella just shut up, close your eyes and sleep otherwise I'll knock you out." Alex threatened. There were growling from both sides of me but it didn't belong to Nicole.

"Alex." Nicole hissed again.

"I'm out." He said and I saw his blurry figure dissapear. I laughed.

"Go to sleep." Nicole said to me softly and I closed my eyes. _But Jack?_ I tried to move my lips to ask but I was already asleep.

I woke up and yawned. My arm was soar but I could feel it, I risked it by flexing my fingers. It didn't hurt so I moved my entire left arm to see if it still hurt. It didn't. I laughed and opened my eyes, my laughter was cut short when I saw Edward sitting at the left end of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I came to apologize." He said to me.

"I don't want your apologies." I said to him in a flat tone.

"Told you so." I heard someone say from my right. I turned and saw Jack, when he saw me he grinned. I smiled back.

"What do you want then?" Edward nearly growled at me, I turned my head unwillingly to face him. He had no right for his anger, he was the one.. Okay forget the Tanya excuse apparently it wasn't his fault, he was right, Aro wouldn't have let him anywhere near me if it was his fault. He did try to strangle me though.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Jack said and got of the table her was sitting on. Edward glared at Jack and Jack growled.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Edward growled back. Okay, this was going to turn to a fight if I didn't do something.

"My boyfriend." I said and held back my laugh after seeing the expression on Jack's face. He was shocked but still looked happy. Odd.

"Your what?" Edward hissed at me.

"You heard." I said and got off the bed. I realised I was in my underwear so I pulled the duvet up with me. Edward just stared at me. I stared back at him. Alex came in then.

"I'm bored, is she awake yet?" He said loudly and walked in. He saw me then." Oh right, morning." He said and grinned. I hadn't taken my eyes of Edward. He was hot but still a fiancee strangling prat. Edward got up then and started walking towards me.

"Alex I'm gonna go have a shower." I said quickly and ran for the bathroom door.

"O...kay?" I heard Alex say.

I climbed in the shower and stood there staring at a blank spot for about a half an hour.

"Belal hurry up, Nicole's bored." He yelled at me trough the door. I knew Nicole wasn't the only one bored, he was too, otherwise he wouldn't be banging on my door telling me to hurry up.

I cut off the water and got out of shower, I wrapped the towel around myself. I looked in the mirror and looked bite marks on shoulder. They were pink and scarred over, but they wouldn't be there tomorow that was for sure. I had a random flashback.

_I was wearing knickers and Edward's shirt and that was it. Edward was nearly dressed apart from his shirt, which was on me. I laughed and ran out of the room and then crashed into Emmett._

_"Hold on there missy." Emmett said and laughed. _

_"Sorry Emmett." I said and grinned. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist._

_"Don't give that back to him." Emmett said pointing at the Edward's shirt and chuckled, Edward hissed and Emmet was gone._

_I turned around and kissed Edward._

_"Get a room!" Jasper said behind us and I began pushing Edward back into our bedroom. I shut the door behind us and Edward pushed me against the door and started unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. He put his hand on my right breast and bent down to kiss my left one. He started pulling of the shirt and carried on kissing my left breast. I leaned back into the door and I raised my head to look at the ceiling. Edward bit my nipple and I growled, he chuckled and then he was gone. He was sitting on my bed with his shirt on._

_"Cheat." I said and walked towards my closet._

_"Love you too." Edward said and chuckled._

End of flashback_. What the hell happened?_ I asked myself and dropped on my knees and started crying. The bathroom door opened and he came in. Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled my to my feet.

"Let me talk to her." Edward said to someone and I carried on crying. We walked back into my room and no one was there. He sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap. I carried on crying and he rubbed my back. Why couldn't thing just go back to normal, it's my fault their like this anyway.

"It's not, never think that." He said to me and carried on rubbing my back. I hugged his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Bella, about that strangling thing. I'm sorry, I was angry, I didn't think, I didn't know what I was doing then." He said to me.

"So you think because you were angry makes it alright to strangle your fiancee." I said and started crying even more at the word fiancee.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've hurt you, I'm sorry I exist." He said to me. I stopped crying and looked at him. _Are you mad_? I thought.

"I'm sorry I exist? Are you retarded?" I asked him and he grinned at me. It wasn't funny, he was propably my meaning to life. He stopped grinning then. _What have I said, okay, thought now_? He smiled at me and threw himself at me, he crushed his lips to mine and hugged me closer. I didn't give a fuck who saw us right now. I was in a towel and I felt his cold hand slidding up my thigh, I closed my arms tighter around Edward's neck and kissed him with as much force as I could manage. He threw me on the bed and lay on top of me, he carried on kissing me. His hand had somehow managed to get all the way to my left breast, I didn't care. I hugged him closer to me and kissed him. I then remembered Jack. Edward tightened his arms around me threatening to crush me. He wasn't going to let me go. That was for sure, but Jack. I started pushing Edward away but he pulled me closer to him, I pushed him with as much force as I could and he got off me. I wrapped the towel around me and started getting my breathing back to normal.

"You can't help yourself, we were meant for each other. You can't leave me." Edward said to and started walking back to me.

"I just.. need.. some time.. to.. think." I said while trying to catch my breath. I got off the bed and walked to my closet at vampire speed. I quickly got dressed, I wasn't too sure what I put on but I didn't have time to think about that. I ran out of the room past Edward and followed Jack's scent. His scent all the way t Alex's door. I knocked and waited.

"Hey." I said to Alex and walked in, I saw Jack sitting on the couch staring into space. "Could I talk to him?" I asked Alex. He stood there with his hand still on the door handle. "In private?" I asked. Alex snapped out of whatever he was thinking and nodded then closed the door behind him.

"Hey." I said to Jack and walked over to him and sat on the couch. "How come your still alive? I mean I'm glad you are but how come? What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, that brown hair twat bit your shoulder, you passed out and I was a bit freaked out. Okay a bit would be an understatement, I was ready to rip her head off. The dudes that came with the girl said they knew you and I didn't believe them, the other bloke told me about you and Volturi and blagh blagh blagh and I carried you back here. The little brunette was killed by your uncle Aro." He said and then stared of into space again.

"You don't mean that literally, do you?" I asked him.

"Oh I mean that, your uncle was furious, he killed her on the spot once she told him." He said and I winced. "I'm still alive because they have better things to deal with then me." He said and shrugged.

"Rude much." I said, I'm glad that Jack means so little to the Volturi, that's the only reason his propably still here then. He is much more to me though. I slidded closer to Jack and he put his arm around me.

"Boyfriend eh?" He said and chuckled. I didn't laugh with him, I had just sort of made out with Edward and told Jack his my boyfriend. _Great_. I was sure, knowing Edward, he was pretty smug right now. Having confused me and broken through my shield and now given me doubt about him, his chance to return to me. _Fantastic_!

"What's wrong?" Jack asked and kissed my head.

"Nothing." I said to him. He kissed my head again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. _Oh no. What have I done_. I'm going to shoot myself, not literally.

"Jack we have to talk." I said and released myself from his arms.

"About?" He asked and looked confused.

"Us, it's not going to work." I said to him. I frowned and wanted to cry, too late. I was crying, my eyes were wet with tears. Jack was just looking at me puzzled. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves but burst out crying again.

"We can sort it out." He said to me and opened his arms to hug me. I got off the sofa and shook my head.

"I need some fresh air." I said and walked through the doors and then ran to the end of the corridor to the lift. Yes a lift.

"Bella." I heard Alex call me, I ran into the lift and press for the ground level. I saw Alex looking at me with eyes full of questions. Nicole walked out of her room and looked at Alex and then at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She yelled at me and then the lift doors shut.

I sat on the grass and rocked back and forth. No, this _had _to be sorted out. You either go with Edward or Jack. One part of my brain was telling me to give Jack a chance, he might be even better then Edward. I doubted that. The other part of my brain was telling me to go with Edward, I knew that I loved Edward I was just afraid to go back to him and get hurt again. I heard footsteps from both sides of me. I looked to my left and saw Jack approaching me. I heard the footsteps to my right so I turned my head and saw Edward coming towards me. _What is this?_ I asked myself. _Decisions time_. Another part of my head answered me.

"Bella, you can't keep throwing us back and forth whenever you feel like it." Jack said to me. I guess Edward told him about the making out thing. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"I know that." I said to Jack. "I'm not throwing anyone about though, I just haven't got the strength to tell one of you to piss off." I said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I get it Bella. You still love him, I don't want to be played around with." He said to me and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm n.." I didn't finish what I was saying. He had a point, I was pulling everyone towards me, playing with them, pullings their strings.

"Thought so. I do like you Bella. It's not going to work." Jack quickly said to me and I stared at him. He started turning.

"Wait." I screamed and ran towards him, he turned around and I stopped running.

"See you." He said and smiled, then dissapeared. I turned around to see Edward smiling at me. It wasn't a smug or hey-I-won smiles, it was just a friendly and reassuring smile.

"I can't.. time.. need... time" I said between my sobs.

"Go after him." He said and stopped smiling. I stared at him. _Really that's it? Your going to leave too? _I hadn't even finished thinking it, Edward was gone. I started running in the direction Edward had gone, Jack could go, I need Edward. I still love or more like have strong chemistry between Jack but I loved Edward like mad. I'd die for him.

I carried on running but I couldn't see Edward anywhere, he had disspeared. Vanished into thin air. He didn't want me anymore, that's why he left. I had pushed him too far. I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

_I love you Edward._


	17. Home

_Sorry for cutting off Jack, I just needed to use him quickly and if you want I'll dumb Jack for a suprise visit in sequal, just tell me in reviews otherwise I'll think you don't want him. :( Anyways. Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession. Lmao. Love me or hate me that is the question? xD bored, okay._

_**Read + Review = Thanks**_

**

* * *

****Home**

I was on a plane back to London. Italy was getting a bit much for me, the place where Jack left and lost Edward. I held my breath to stop my self from crying, somehow holding my breath always held back tears. I told my Italian family that I'm leaving and ofcourse they put up a fight.

_Flashback._

_"I'm going back to London." I said as soon as I dropped back in trhough the drain. Alex grabbed my arm._

_"No, your not." He said in a low and serious tone, for once he wasn't yelling or talking loudly._

_"Let go of me." I said slowly and glared at Alex, he stared back at me. We stood there for a minute, he must have been see'ing what happened with Jack and Edward._

_"You can't keep running away." He said to me._

_"I'm not running, I'll be taking a plane. I thought that maybe it would be best that I don't run and say goodbye, well maybe next time I'll just run without a goodbye." I said and released my arm from his grip. I walked towards the room where my uncle usualy was. I opened the door and saw him, he looked angry, no angry wouldn't even cover it, he looked furious. His hands were balled up into tight fists, it looked like his knuckles were about to come through his skin. _

_"I suppose you already heard then. I'm leaving, so I came to say goodbye and don't come after me." I said to him, he turned angrier with each word, I added the don't come after me because he was the one that usualy sent people looking for me. "Goodbye." I said calmly and started to shut the door._

_"Your not going anywhere." He yelled at me and his fist came down on the nearest table and the table collapsed._

_"You can't keep me here." I said to him._

_"Where are you going to go? Back to Edward? He left you didn't he?" He asked much more calmly now._

_"I'm going to go back to London, no I am not going back to Edward. Yes, he did leave me." I answered all of his questions._

_"Don't go." He said and walked towards me at human speed._

_"Bye, uncle Aro." I said to him._

_"What about your dad?" He asked me._

_"What about my dad, he couldn't give a damn if I was dead or alive." I said and shut the door before he could answer me. I turned around and saw Nicole and Alex looking quite upset. "See you." I said and hugged them both. I went to my room and got a bag with my purse, phone and car keys. I ran to the lift and went to the ground floor and got in a car. I drove to the airport._

_End of flash back._

I just needed to be away from anything that reminded me of Edward, he had never been to London, with me atleast. That would be the safest place to be if I wanted to have no reminders of him. He got over me so now it was my turn to get over him, no one said it was going to be easy but I could try.

I stumbled into my apartment and dropped to the ground_. I am never running from the airport to this apartment again_. I kicked the door shut behind me and started crawling to my bed. _No, too far_. I thought and then started crawling towards my sofa. I somehow managed to get myself on the sofa, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day was pretty much the same, only this time I wasn't exhausted, I was drunk. _Yeah, that's the great bit about my half human self, I can get pissed. _Tomorow was propably going to be the same too, I noticed that getting drunk made my thoughts blurry enough that I can't even remember Edward's name. I didn't want to forget his name but what choice did I have if I was trying to get over him. I rolled my eyes and crawled to the sofa.

"Walking does help." I said to myself, trying to push myself to my legs so I wouldn't have to crawl. I dropped back to the ground and fell asleep there. Being drunk didn't help though, he always managed to get to me in one way or another. This afternoon I thought I heard his voice whisper my name, then about four hours ago I thought I heard him again, then an hour ago I thought I saw him. I was going insane!

I woke up and had a major headache.

"Fuck this." I said and put my hand to my head. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. I had a shower and brushed my teeth and then went to my bed and quite literally atacked it. I fell on to it and bit into a few pillows before I went back to sleep. I could have sworn I heard someone laugh.

I rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Fuck sake." I screamed through the entire room. Just then I though I saw Edward in the corner of my room, I blinked and he was gone. I started to cry. _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_. I repeated over and over and over again in my head. I needed to do something. _Do what? He doesn't want you_. Another part of me said to me. I started crying even more. I looked over at the city of London and got up. I was going to do something.

"Oh, I'm gonna do something alright." I said outloud and walked over to balcony. I put my right foot on the metal bar and then the other leg. I was going to jump fifteen floors down. Hopefully it'll be enough to finish me forever. _Not like anyone will miss me_. I put my right foot into air and then jumped.

"No." I heard someone roar loudly. I looked around and saw Edward? jumping towards me from fuck knows where. I gasped and looked at the approaching ground below me. I started kicking my legs and arms about, it was like I was trying to swim back up, right, swim in air, funny. Somebody crashed into me and we started flying to the ground at impossible speed. I looked and saw Edward somehow trying to get his arms around my waist. _What was he doing_? Edward twisted around and then we landed, Edward was on his back and I was on top of him. What the fuck just happened? Oh my ..

"What the hell are you playing at?" He yelled at me. I had tears in my eyes. "Are you deliberatelly trying to kill your self?" He yelled at me again.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked quietly.

"Bella are you stupid?" He asked. "You don't g-" I cut him off by kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his arms around my waist. We were quite literally making out in the middle of the road. Edward pulled me up and then picked me up. He ran up the stairs and nearly kicked my door off, he dropped me on the bed and then landed on top of me and carried on with the kiss. His hands were moving up and down my thigh, then his other hand came up to my shirt. He pulled his lips away from mine.

"Do you have any other shirts?" He asked and I nodded. "Good." He said before ripping my shirt off. I gasped and he started kissing me again. I un-buttoned his shirt knowing that he didn't have any spare clothes and threw it to the floor.

"Trousers?" He asked eyeing my bottoms. I nodded again and he ripped them off. Like I really cared about clothes right now. I rolled my eyes and Edward started kissing me again. I undone his belt and started sliding his trousers down. He held me by kicking them off, his hands slid behind my back and he started fiddling with the clip of my bra and then my bra was gone. I didn't even get a chance where it went, just dissapeared. _Pooff_! His thumb slid under the side of my knickers, I put my thumbs at each side of his hips and slid my fingers under the elastic of his boxers. I started slidding them off and he did the same with my underwear. He started kissing me slowly and his tongue came in my mouth. I held onto his shoulders and he came in me slowly. I looked up at him and he grinned at me evily.

"I wasn't going insane when I thought I saw you, was I?" I asked.

"No, I was there. I thought you would have figured it out by yourself, I mean, didn't you smell your room?" He asked.

"Alex did live with me before." I answered, moaned when he pushed deeper inside me. He laughed.

"I missed you, so much." He said and hugged me closer.

"Me too." I said to him and tried my best to get even closer to him.

"I love you." He said and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too." I said to him and kissed his neck and gasped when he came into me.

"I'm not going to leave you, whatever you do, whatever I do, I'm never going to let you leave me. I love you." He said to me.

"Good, so do I. Love you." I said and kissed his full, perfect lips.

* * *

**Important:**

Yup, this** IS** the last chapter..x There **IS** a sequal but that won't come out until I've done writing a sequal for my other story. Gawd, the sequal with what I have planned will be intressting and good so add me to your Author alert, or just check back on this story as I will post a new chapter telling you when I've started the sequal.

**P.S.** Don't go jumping of buildings, as this is only fiction or w.e and a certain Edward Cullen won't jump to catch you. Sorry. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.x

**Love. Me.x**

**Sequal will be posted in a couple of weeks time.x**


	18. Sequal

_**Sequal**_

Hello again, I said in a few weeks but I am a very impatient person and I just love this story so much. _Sooooo_, here's the deal. -Grins evily-

Leave me 3 reviews and I'll post the sequal's first chapter, I already have written it and the second chapter but I want reviews, so haha. You want it then review, I'm evil. -Winks-

3 Reviews and you get the first chapter, _deal?_ xD

I am just desperate for reviews, oh and when you review be nice or that won't count as a review. Hummphh. Right then, chup chup. Get reviewing, I don't care it could be one person doing 3 reviews, I just want the 3, would be cool if I got more.

When I have 44 reviews it will mean I have received the 3.

Once I get them I'll post another chapter telling you the sequal is up.

Oh and the sequal is called _**With Love.**_ Anyways.

_Love. Me._


	19. Sequal 2

_**Sequal**_

_The Sequal has now been posted, it's called With Love. So, if your intressted then please go to my profile, scrool down and click on With Love. Please review it and be nice. I will post the next chapter tomorow if I get a few reviews or whatever, I want to have atleast one chapter in advance so I'll try and upload chpater two and type chapter three up tomorow. Confusing. Oh well._

_Sequal is up.x_


	20. A note from me

_Greetings_. I have published an edited version of True Love's chapter 1. (It's only a taster, if you must.)

The story is now called 'Unexpected Stranger' only because I can't have two 'True Love' stories on one account and I don't feel like moving.

Hopefully you will prefer this version better, if you do, **please review** and tell me so I know if I should bother carrying on.

But thank you for being so patient.

Love you! :D


End file.
